The Dark Side Of The Moon
by Love is Weakness
Summary: Selene é um ser misterioso, que caiu na cidade de Storybrooke em uma noite estrelada. Quem ela é e quais são suas intenções na cidade? E que conexão ela tem com alguns de nossos heróis? - Essa historia é um Spin-Off da minha fanfic (She Wolf)
1. Chapter 1

**_N.A.:_ **_Essa fanfic é complemento dessa: fanfiction*net/s/8997460/1/She-Wolf_

_O universo que criei é de minha autoria, todos os personagens originais foram baseados em lendas do Folklore e da Mitologia Grega, porém suas personalidades são minhas, não levei ao pé da letra o que a mitologia diz, para ficar o mais original possível._

_Porém esse mesmo universo que eu escrevo entra no universo da série Once Upon a Time que pertence a Disney/ABC, esses personagens pertencem totalmente à série e de modo algum tenho a intenção de torná-los meus. Essa fic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo, de modo que não estou ganhando nada com isso, apenas a satisfação de escrever. _

_Isso é uma obra de ficção, que não tem compromisso algum com a verdade, então qualquer semelhança com pessoas vivas ou mortas ou com fatos reais terá sido mera coincidência._

_Créditos da capa pertencem a: pencilpaperpassion*deviantart*com*art/Moon-Goddess -213205572_

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - Wishes & Dreams**

Selene sempre foi entediada, talvez isso fosse apenas uma das características dos deuses, porém não posso afirmar isso com certeza. Posso apenas dizer que o tedio constante em que ela vivia a colocava em certas situações das quais ela sempre se arrependia. E uma dessas situações era descer a Terra durante a noite, fazer homens se apaixonarem por ela e partir na manha seguinte quando então o deus Sol, tomava conta do Céu.

Viveu assim por milhares de anos, era divertido para ela e as consequências eram mínimas: apenas alguns corações quebrados na manha seguinte, mas nenhum deles pertencia a ela, de modo que ela então se conformava com esse desvio de caráter que ela possuía.

Mas devo afirmar também que isso é muito comum entre os deuses, pelo menos até aonde eu sei. Selene colecionava amantes por onde passava, tirou o sono de inúmeros homens ao longo dos anos, era uma caçadora nata, isso era divertido, excitante e de certo modo: viciante. Eram as únicas horas do dia em que ela sentia viva de fato, quando sentia um homem dentro de si, quando sentia seu corpo atingir o clímax, não sei explicar o porquê isso era mais importante pra ela do que as preces que as pessoas faziam em seu nome. Assim como também não sei dizer como de uma hora pra outra isso também deixou de ter importância, quando então o sexo para ela começou a não fazer mais sentido, mas na verdade nunca fez sentido.

Enquanto pensava nisso agora, ela percebia então que o sexo com humanos apenas a fazia se sentir próxima deles por algumas poucas horas, mas então quando o Sol chegava e ela voltava para a sua carruagem guiada por bois brancos e partia de volta para os céus, ela percebia então que ela não passava de uma deusa frustrada. Que esperava por uma prece, porem ninguém rezava mais por ela, ninguém mais clamava por seu nome, ninguém mais olhava para a Lua e pensava nela. Ela já não mais era a deusa da Lua, ela já não era mais ninguém.

Parecia que os poetas ou quem quer que fosse que rezava por ela já não mais se lembravam de sua existência. Ela não sabia o dizer o porquê, talvez não fosse só com ela, talvez as pessoas já não mais clamassem para deus algum, isso talvez ela não pudesse afirmar, mas também já não mais importava.

Uma noite então ela decidiu que já mais desceria a Terra, que passaria o resto da sua eternidade em seu Céu, com as estrelas das quais sempre foram as suas irmãs. Pois Selene as viu serem criadas, uma por uma, as estrelas sempre estiveram com ela desde o principio, então nada mais justo do que considera-las como irmãs. Uma das estrelas era sua melhor confidente, Chandra era seu nome. E talvez também fosse sua melhor e única amiga.

Em outras palavras: Selene era uma Rainha solitária, que reinava o Céu, a Lua, a noite e as Estrelas. Lá de cima, quando ela olhava para a Terra, tudo parecia de certo modo fascinante, porem quando ela descia a terra o fascínio ia embora. Talvez fosse porque ela ainda sentia-se uma deusa mesmo se disfarçando como humana, talvez porque ela sabia que não importava quantas aventuras ela tivesse na Terra, uma hora ela teria que voltar aos Céus e no Céu nada era fascinante. Nada no Céu era novo, tudo era completamente entediante, talvez fosse porque ela estivesse ali desde que o Universo fora criado, talvez porque ela soubesse da historia de todo o Universo, tudo que aconteceria ou que já aconteceu. Mas tinha algo que ela não sabia: ela não sabia sobre seu próprio destino, não sabia que naquela noite sua vida tomaria outro rumo.

Ela estava em seu quarto, sentada em frente a sua penteadeira, olhando para a imagem de si mesma no reflexo do espelho, enquanto Chandra penteava seus belos cabelos loiros e conversava com ela sobre algo que Selene já não mais prestava atenção. Mas ainda assim gostava da companhia da amiga, gostava de senti-la tocando em seus cabelos e do som da sua voz. Então o que ela dizia já não mais a interessava, sua companhia a bastava de certo modo.

Selene se pegou pensando como era ser uma estrela então, enquanto agora notava o reflexo de Chandra no espelho, ela era linda, tinha cabelos castanhos claros, uma pele quase alva, possuía grandes olhos castanhos que acompanhavam cada movimento que a escova fazia nos cabelos de Selene, que agora se questionava como as estrelas passavam o tempo. Como elas se divertiam, pois sua vida era tão entediante que ser qualquer coisa parecia ser mais interessante do que ser ela mesma. Seus pensamentos foram cortados quando Chandra parou de falar, Selene se virou para ela, encarando aqueles olhos castanhos, que pareciam decifrar o que passava pela cabeça da deusa.

"Chandra, como uma estrela, você pode me conceder um desejo?"- perguntou Selene, mordendo os lábios e esperando ansiosamente pela resposta da amiga. Chandra pareceu pensativa, colocou a escova na penteadeira e sentou-se próximo à amiga, permanecendo em silencio por alguns instantes.

"E o que seria, Alteza?"

"Eu gostaria de ser mais parecida com os humanos."

"Como assim? Sabe que isso é impossível, não sabe?" – perguntou Chandra, franzindo o cenho.

"Eu sei. Mas o que queria mesmo era sonhar como eles, sabe?"

"Sonhar?"

"Sim, sonhar. Deitar minha cabeça em um travesseiro, dormir e poder sonhar. Pode parecer um pedido estupido, mas-"

"Não é estupido."- cortou Chandra. - "É um pedido sensato, mas devo te alertar que você não pode retira-lo uma vez que ele for concedido."

"E porque eu pediria para desfazer o pedido?"

"Porque deve existir um motivo pelo qual deuses não podem sonhar. Vocês pertencem a todos os mundos, em todos eles, até no mundo dos sonhos, imagine o que aconteceria se você ficasse presa por lá, ou sei á, imagine o que existe no mundo dos sonhos."

"É assim tão perigoso?"

"Não sei dizer, como você deve imaginar, eu também não sonho. O mundo dos sonhos pra mim é um mistério também e acredito que deve permanecer assim por um motivo."

"Bem, mas eu não tenho medo. Não se preocupe, irmã. Deixe que eu decifre esse mundo por nos duas. Prometo tomar cuidado."

"Tem certeza?"

"Claro que sim."

"Então feche os olhos e faça um pedido."

E foi o que Selene fez, fechou e desejou poder sonhar e naquela noite ela teve seu primeiro sonho. No sonho ela se encontrava em um grande campo aberto, era noite e a Lua Ceia daquele lugar era incrivelmente linda. Selene se sentiu hipnotizada pelo lugar, pela grama de um verde intenso, pelo cheiro das flores que o vento trazia, pelo sentindo de liberdade que ela sentia apenas estando ali. Era só um sonho, ela sabia, mas tudo ali parecia tão real, então por que a liberdade não seria?

Ela sentiu então a necessidade de fazer algo que nunca tinha feito antes, sentiu a necessidade de correr, de correr tão rápido a ponto de sentir como se tudo a sua volta estivesse se mexendo mais rápido do que ela mesma. Então ela correu o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiram, mas ainda assim não parecia o suficiente. Ela então fez algo que sempre pensou em fazer, mas que ate então, nunca tinha tido a oportunidade: se transformou em uma loba e agora correu mais rápido do que antes. E à medida que corria, parecia que o mundo a acompanhava, parecia que tudo ao seu redor se tornava mais intenso, como se de alguma forma tudo a sua volta se juntasse a ela, a fazendo se sentir parte dali. Fazendo-a se sentir parte de algo, pelo menos uma vez na vida.

A paisagem foi mudando na medida em que ela corria, ela se encontrou agora dentro de uma floresta completamente fechada, estava sozinha ali, não existiam outros animais ali, não existia mais nada. O único som que ela ouvia era de suas patas de loba contra o chão fofo e sua respiração cansada, decidiu então dar meia volta e tomar a forma de outro animal agora. Uma coruja, que voou para longe dali, voando de volta para aonde estava antes e em alguns instantes ela já se encontrava fora da floresta. Porem agora parecia que ela se encontrava em um lugar completamente diferente de onde estava antes.

Onde ela estava podia se ver uma grande torre, que emanava uma luz tão forte e tão chamativa que foi inevitável não se aproximar. A torre era um farol bem antigo, ela percebeu enquanto voava ao redor dele, percebeu então que havia uma porta de entrada e decidiu pousar. Ao aterrissar, ela se transformou novamente em uma loba, se aproximou da porta, cheirando cuidadosamente tudo ao redor e empurrou lentamente a porte de madeira envelhecida com o focinho, que cedeu facilmente a pressão e se abriu, fazendo um grande rangido antes de abrir.

Selene deu um passo para trás hesitante, mas não pensou duas vezes antes de entrar no local, havia uma escada de concreto em formato de caracol que levava ao topo da torre. Ela subiu os degraus, tentando detectar qualquer cheiro suspeito no local, porem tudo que ela sentia era um cheiro forte de óleo de baleia queimando, provavelmente oriundo da luz que era emitida pelo farol. Subiu com cautela os degraus restantes, e ao chegar ao topo da torre, parou olhando tudo ao redor.

Era um cômodo relativamente grande, sem grandes mobílias, as paredes tinham um tom cinza que dava uma aparência melancólica ao local. No centro do cômodo, havia uma grande lanterna que girava, emanando luz para fora do farol. Ao fundo do cômodo havia uma cama coberta por uma abobada, a luz atrapalhava sua visão de modo que ela não pode ter certeza se havia alguém ali de fato.

Quando a luz rodava por todo o cômodo e chegava aos olhos de Selene, ela era obrigada a fecha-los. Porem quando a luz atingia a cama, ela podia ver melhor quem ali estava, parecia um homem, era difícil dizer. Ela resolveu então voltar a sua forma original, se aproximou lentamente da cama, parou antes na grande lanterna e apagou o fogo dali, o quarto que então já possuía um aspecto melancólico se tornou mais sombrio. Subiu um cheio forte de óleo de baleia que se misturou com cheiro de fumaça, o cheiro impregnou todo o local, tornando ali um lugar insuportável de ficar. Mas isso não abalaria Selene, ela continuou onde estava, podia ver melhor agora a cama, a luz da Lua que entrava pelas janelas da torre era o suficiente para clarear o cômodo.

Era de fato um homem ali deitado, ela pode ver então, se aproximou da cama, afastando a abobada e podendo ver melhor o homem que ali estava, podendo ver sua pele clara, os grandes cabelos negros e bagunçados que desciam ate a altura de seus ombros. Ele adormecia profundamente, respirando tão devagar que Selene jurou pensar que ele estava morto no primeiro momento. Ele estava completamente nu, e Selene não se sentiu nem um pouco envergonhada de acompanhar toda a extensão de seu corpo, de se perder aos poucos naqueles músculos perfeitamente definidos.

Ele parecia uma espécie de deus, ou algo parecido. Ela nunca havia visto homem mais perfeito, se aproximou mais da cama, colocando uma de suas pernas sobre o colchão e sentando-se próxima ao homem. Tocou então lentamente em seu rosto, tirando uma mecha de cabelo da frente de seus olhos e seguindo com os dedos toda a linha de seu rosto, chegando então nos lábios e descendo sua mão pelo seu pescoço. Sua pele era quente e na medida em que Selene o tocava, ela sentia algo dentro de si esquentando, uma pequena chama que agora parecia explodir dentro de si.

Ela puxou a mão para si, tentando controlar toda a sua excitação, porque esse sonho era tão real? Porque esse homem fazia ela se sentir dessa forma? Ela sabia que iria acordar a qualquer momento e que talvez nem fosse se lembrar disso, então voltou a mão para o rosto do homem, tocando em seus lábios, sentindo a maciez que eles tinham e ficou assim por alguns instantes. Aproximou-se de seu rosto e beijou aqueles lábios, por um segundo, dois, três e quando deu por si, beijava-o como se aquele toque fosse correspondido. O beijava como se ele estivesse acordado, como se os dois tivessem uma historia antiga, como se fizesse sentindo...

Então nem percebeu quando de fato ele correspondeu aos beijos, só notou isso quando ela por fim abriu os olhos e se deparou com aqueles olhos verdes que a encaravam. Ela ficou estática por alguns segundos. O homem olhou para ela de uma forma confusa, ela fez menção de se afastar, mas ele e a puxou para si, a rodando sobre a cama de modo que ele ficasse sobre ela. Selene não tentou se livrar. Ele segurava firmemente seus braços contra a cama, olhando para ela com um olhar cheio de curiosidade.

Ele se aproximou do rosto dela e ela pode sentir seu hálito quente em contato com seu rosto. O corpo nu dele em contato com o dela, fazia-a sentir novamente aquela chama dentro de sim. Ela tentou não se mexer, tentou apagar o que sentia, tentou se concentrar apenas nas palavras que saiam da boca do homem: - "Quem é você?"- o homem perguntou e Selene nunca teve tempo de responder, piscou os olhos por alguns milésimos de segundos e quando os abriu, ele já não estava mais em cima dela. Ela já não mais estava naquela torre e sim em seu quarto, em sua cama, ela não sabia explicar o que lhe tinha acabado de acontecer. Mas aquilo definitivamente_** não**_ era um _**sonho**_.


	2. Curiosity

**Capitulo 2 - Curiosity**

Na noite seguinte aquela, Selene teve um sonho diferente, ela estava em um local completamente estranho, nunca havia estado ali antes e diferente do outro sonho ela não estava ali. Aquele local estava todo decorado com fitas coloridas e as pessoas a sua volta desfilavam com mascaras de caveira e quando passavam por ela a encaravam. Porem ela não podia ver seus olhos por de trás das mascaras, mas podia senti-los olhando-a através das mascaras, através dela mesma.

Era um lugar estranho, havia muito barulho, risadas e musica, porem nenhuma voz, ninguém falava nada, apenas seguiam andando pelas ruas daquela cidade. Ela então seguiu as pessoas, era a única ali que não usava mascara, era a única ali que não usava preto e isso chamava atenção dos demais. Ela andou junto às pessoas pela cidade, e na medida em que andava, ela percebia que as pessoas paravam em frente a uma grande casa com grandes portões gradeados, nenhuma delas se aproximavam muito das grades do portão. Selene olhou para cada uma delas, que pareciam contemplar as grades de ferro, e diferente delas resolveu se aproximar dos portões, olhou antes para trás apenas para ver a quantidade de gente que havia seguido ela.

Parecia que a cidade inteira estava ali, todos encarando ela com as grandes mascaras de caveira cobrindo seus rostos, fantasiados de mortos como se aquilo tudo não passasse de uma festa macabra. Quando ela se aproximou das grades já não havia mais som, ela colocou suas mãos sobre as grades e os empurrou, ele demorou a ceder, mas depois de mais uma tentativa ele se abriu. Selene abriu completamente os portões, olhou para trás e viu então que as pessoas davam meia volta e iam embora, ela pareceu confusa, pensou em fazer o mesmo, mas quando olhou para dentro da casa percebeu então que ali era um cemitério antigo.

Todas as cruzes no chão estavam enfeitadas com fitas coloridas, havia milhares dela, ela entrou devagar, pisando com cuidado sobre as covas debaixo de seus pés. Parecia que as covas eram recentes, pois ainda dava pra ver as marcas de onde antes havia grama. Nenhuma cova tinha nomes, apenas fitas coloridas. Ela parou, olhou ao redor e ao longe viu um homem parado.

O homem usava uma roupa toda negra e uma mascara de caveira, nenhuma parte de seu corpo podia ser vista. Ela pôde vê-lo esticar o braço, apontando em direção aos portões por onde Selene havia passado, ela se virou, para ver então que já não mais havia portões ali. Quando se virou novamente para o homem, ele já estava mais tão distante assim, já não mais usava a mascara, ele estava apenas a alguns centímetros dela. Era o homem do farol, ela abriu a boca pra falar algo, porem ele jogou o queixo na direção de onde ainda apontava, fazendo Selene se virar novamente para ver então que já era mais o portão que existia ali e sim o mar.

Um mar de ondas agitadas, que quebravam na praia fazendo um barulho ensurdecedor. Ela virou novamente em direção ao homem e ele agora se afastava, andando em direção ao nada, pois já não mais existia o cemitério. Eles estavam agora em uma colina, o vento era tão forte que a medida que Selene gritava pedindo para o homem esperar, ela mal conseguia ouvir sua própria voz. Ela correu seguindo o homem e quando o alcançou ela o segurou pelo braço, sua mão passou direto por ele, como se ele fosse um mero fantasma sumindo logo em seguida.

Selene acordou novamente em sua cama, tentando responder todas as perguntas que surgia em sua mente. Ela queria muito saber quem era aquele homem e por que ele continuava a procurando em sonhos. Não teve suas respostas, porem nos sonhos seguintes ele sempre estava lá, sempre da mesma forma misteriosa, sempre mostrando a ela o mar e sempre sumindo quando por fim ela o tocava.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Eu ando tento esses sonhos estranhos, não sei explicar direito. Mas não é o sonho em si, é uma pessoa que sempre me aparece nele. Um homem. Um mesmo homem. Eu o vi no meu primeiro sonho, e juro a você como ele me parece tão real. É como se ele me pedisse ajuda de alguma forma, mas quando eu toco, ele some, como se fosse só um vento, como se não passasse de um-"

"De um sonho?" – continuou Chandra.

"É. Como se não passasse disso."

"Talvez seja o que ele é de fato."

"Não parece ser só um sonho, ele falou comigo da primeira vez, eu o toquei, ele parecia real, porem agora não. É como se ele não existisse."

"Por que isso te interessa tanto?"

"Não deveria? Você não ficaria curiosa? É como se existisse algo na praia que ele me mostra, mas não sei por que ele sempre vira as costas e vai embora..."

"Talvez você devesse fazer o mesmo, Selene. Dar as costas a ele e deixar que ele vá embora."

"Por que você tem tanto medo dos sonhos?"

"Porque não existem apenas sonhos, existem também os pesadelos. E eu tenho medo de que você não saiba diferenciar os dois. Veja bem Selene, deixe-o ir. Não o persiga e não tente fazer mais contato. Ele é só um sonho. Promete pra mim que vai deixar esse sonho pra lá?"

"Prometo." – respondeu Selene, porem essa era uma promessa que ela não conseguiria cumprir e isso seria a pior escolha de sua vida.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naquela noite ela teve outro sonho, ela estava em uma colina e de onde ela estava era possível ver pessoas dançando e festejando na beira de um grande lago. Todas pareciam muito felizes e ignoravam completamente sua presença, era noite e o céu estava completamente estrelado. Lanternas coloridas voavam em direção aos céus, se confundindo com estrelas, tornando então a noite mais bonita, tudo era lindo ali.

Havia ali um cheiro forte de tempero, que não incomodava Selene, ela resolveu então descer da colina e caminhou em direção das pessoas. Na medida em que ela passava por ela, as pessoas a cumprimentava a ofereciam comida e ela, ela aceitava com muito gosto, experimentando cada uma das iguarias. Não sabia descrever o gosto de nenhuma delas, o que a alimentava de fato era a magia do local e a alegria daquele povo.

No lago, era possível ver um grande barco, com alguns homens dentro, que montavam algo sobre uma plataforma de madeira sobre a agua. Havia varias dessas plataformas por todo o lago. Depois de terminado, os homens voltaram com o barco e Selene notou que todos agora tinham a atenção voltada para as plataformas, ela levou sua atenção para as plataformas também que em poucos segundos uma das plataformas começou a pegar fogo. Nenhuma das pessoas pareciam se assustar com isso, na verdade ate aplaudiram, não era fogo na verdade, Selene notou melhor. Não sabia explicar direito o que era, mas alguns segundos depois do pequeno incêndio inicial, o que quer que estivesse naquela plataforma de madeira pareceu ganhar os céus, todos aplaudiram mais e mais e pareciam cantar uma espécie de prece. Selene elevou o olhar, para ver uma imagem se formando no céu, eram de animais que duravam apenas alguns segundos e depois caiam nas aguas do lago como se fossem estrelas cadentes, era lindo de ver.

Cada fogo de artificio montado nas plataformas formava um animal diferente, o show durou alguns minutos, mas foram suficientes para se tornarem magico, Selene adorou aquilo. Depois do show, as pessoas dançaram e Selene foi convidada por algumas pessoas que dançavam ao seu redor, ela aceitou cada convite. Quando a noite terminou, ela viu as pessoas irem embora e olhou frustrada ao redor porque o homem ainda não havia aparecido. A qualquer momento ela podia acordar, mas talvez assim fosse melhor, talvez Chandra estivesse certa, talvez ela devesse esquecer o homem. Ela deu meia volta e caminhou em direção à colina, mas nunca chegou lá de fato, a alguns metros dali se encontrava o homem, ele apontava para trás dela, ela sabia o que aconteceria se ela olhasse.

Se ela olhasse, o cenário mudaria de forma, e a levaria novamente para a praia, ela olharia para o mar agitado e quando voltasse à atenção a ele, ele estaria indo embora. Ela então tentaria alcança-lo e quando o alcançasse, ele sumiria e ela acordaria novamente em sua cama. Por isso dessa vez ela não olhou para trás, ela caminhou na direção dele, com cuidado, enquanto ele ainda apontava para o que quer que fosse. Ela não olhou, e chegou o mais próximo que pôde dele.

"O que tem na praia?"- ela perguntou a ele. – "Por que você sempre me leva até lá? Por que você sempre desaparece no ar quando eu te toco?"

"Eu desapareço no ar porque você não acredita que eu existo."- respondeu ele, abaixando o braço. Sua voz era doce e calma. – "Você acredita que eu sou um sonho, um pensamento criado por você. O mar que eu aponto é aonde você vai me encontrar, olhe direito."

Selene então se virou e se encontrou novamente na praia, se aproximou mais da agua dessa vez e olhou para a agua agitada. Olhando mais para o horizonte, ela viu então uma espécie de montanha sobre as aguas, uma ilha na verdade com apenas uma entrada, Selene sabia exatamente o que era aquilo. Ela se virou então para encarar o homem.

"Você sabe o que é aquilo?"- ela perguntou com um ar acusador.

"A ilha de Caríbdis."- respondeu o homem.

"Exatamente. E você quer que eu vá até lá?!"- perguntou em tom perplexo.

"Não estou lhe pedindo que vá ate lá, estou apenas respondendo a pergunta que você sempre faz para si mesma. Você quer saber quem eu sou, porque sempre me vê em seus sonhos e as respostas estão naquela ilha."- respondeu calmamente.

"Não é apenas uma ilha, você sabe bem disso. É uma montanha protegida por um monstro. Quem é você?"

"Chamo-me Marōn. E se eu perguntar quem é você, você me dirá que se chama Ylva, pois é assim que gosta de ser chamada, pois prefere ignorar o que você é de fato, não é mesmo, Selene? Você é uma deusa e eu sou um mero mortal suplicando por sua ajuda."

"Caríbdis protege aquela ilha por um motivo."- respondeu Selene.

"E você não acha que você também sonha comigo por um motivo? Não quer descobrir qual motivo é esse?" – e dizendo isso ela viu que aos poucos ele ia desaparecendo, como um vulto, como se nem mais existisse ali. Ela correu para se aproximar dele, mas não houve mais tempo, ele desapareceu no ar. Ela olhou em volta, encarando o mar agitado, encarando a montanha ao fundo, se perguntando se valia a pena encarar todo aquele perigo para ter algumas respostas.

Ela sabia que sim, pois se existia algo maior que todo aquele perigo: sua curiosidade.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 - Mermaids & Monsters**

Era uma noite fria, só se ouvia o barulho das ondas e do vento, altos o suficiente para abafar o som da carruagem de Selene chegando à Ilha de Santorini. Era uma carruagem prateada, puxada por bois brancos. Ela não estava sozinha, Chandra a acompanhava, mas não fazia a menor ideia do que porque Selene precisava tanto ir à Ilha. Apesar da escuridão da noite, Selene tinha certeza de que essa praia era a mesma do sonho, parou uns instantes e no horizonte pode ver a montanha de Caríbdis.

"O que busca aqui?"- perguntou Chandra, Selene se virou para ela, pensou em responder, mas nunca o fez.

No mesmo instante então o mar se agitou e uma onda ao longe foi se formando. Começou pequena, mas na medida em que avançava a praia ia se tornando gigante. Chandra e Selene olhavam para a onda gigante a sua frente que parecia ser capaz de engolir as duas, mas ambas sabiam que a onda não representava perigo.

Ao chegar à areia a onda tomou a forma de um redemoinho e aos poucos foi diminuindo ate não sobrar mais nada. Onde antes então havia o redemoinho, agora se encontrava um homem, aparentava já ter certa idade, seus cabelos brancos e grandes moldava seu belo rosto juntamente com a grande barba grisalha. Carregava nas mãos um tridente e seu corpo estava coberto apenas com um pedaço de tecido da cintura para baixo.

"Vim assim que recebi seu chamado, Selene."- disse ele, sua voz soando como um trovão. Ela se aproximou dele, e ele a abraçou, dando lhe um beijo demorado no rosto, ele olhou para Chandra que permaneceu na carruagem e a cumprimentou com um aceno, ela respondeu de volta e ele voltou sua atenção a Selene.

"E eu lhe agradeço, Poseidon." – respondeu Selene.

"E o que devo a honra de sua presença em minha casa?"

"É apenas uma curiosidade, sobre a montanha de Caríbdis."- disse ela olhando para a montanha, ele seguiu seu olhar e depois olhou para ela novamente franzindo o cenho.

"E qual seria ela? Creio que não seja um segredo aquela ilha, todos sabem que é a prisão de um monstro. O próprio Zeus o prendeu ali. Todos sabem disso."

"Mas por que ele fez isso?"

"Castigo, creio eu." – disse ele pensativo.

"Ou talvez o monstro guarde algo, você não saberia dizer isso?"

"Tudo o que eu sei é que aquela parte não pertence ao meu reino. Foi dada a Zeus, por mim, e ele me pediu que não me aproximasse dali e assim eu respeito o pedido do meu irmão. É assim há milhares de anos."

"Milhares? Quer dizer que Caríbdis protege aquela ilha há milhares de anos?"

"Desde que a ilha foi criada, sim. E não é só o monstro que reside ali, há sereias, ate aonde eu sei. Zeus as colocou ali para impedir que o monstro saia."

"Ou talvez elas sejam a primeira linha de frente."

Poseidon olhou para Selene, e viu que ela já não mais prestava atenção no que ele dizia, ela estava afundando em seu próprio devaneio.

"De onde vem essa curiosidade, Selene?" – questionou ele. – "Não esta pensando em ir ate lá, não é mesmo? Pois se for isso, creio que não posso te ajudar."

"Mas se eu tentar vai me atrapalhar?"

"Acredite, Selene. A minha fúria é uma das ultimas coisas que você tem que se preocupar, caso tente chegar a ilha. Nem Zeus se atreve a ir lá."

"É só um monstro." – respondeu Selene, dando de ombros. – "Quantos monstros já foram derrotados por meros mortais? Por que nós deuses temos que temê-los?"

"Sua teimosia é mais famosa do que seu gosto por amantes, Selene. Mas devo lhe avisar que o quer que vá enfrentar lá, enfrentará sozinha. As sereias que ali residem são leais a Zeus e não a mim, não posso te ajudar. Espero que eu tenha sido claro. Se algo acontecer com você não quero que as consequências caiam sobre as minhas costas."

"Não se preocupe, sei o que estou fazendo." – respondeu Selene o vendo desaparecer novamente nas aguas logo em seguida, ela olhou para trás, para encarar Chandra. Não importava o que ele havia dito, ela precisava chegar à ilha.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Selene e Chandra voaram com a carruagem ate a montanha, porem ao chegar à entrada da mesma, os bois hesitaram e começaram a recuar, quase fazendo com que as duas caíssem da carruagem. Selene então se afastou, esperando que os bois se acalmassem.

"Eles não querem se aproximar, eles sabem o que tem lá. Isso é loucura, Selene. A gente tem que dar meia volta e ir embora. O que tem ali?"

"É esse o lugar que o homem dos meus sonhos me mostra, ele diz que as respostas das minhas perguntas estão aqui. E eu preciso delas."

"Não!"- gritou Chandra irritada. – "Você precisa botar na sua cabeça que ele é só um sonho, e isso aqui é a realidade, você ouviu Poseidon! O próprio Zeus trancou esse monstro aqui, e o que quer tenha lá dentro, deve permanecer ali dentro. Não seja teimosa."

"Escuta, eu só estou arriscando a minha vida e levando em conta que eu sou imortal, eu não arriscando nada não é mesmo? Leve a carruagem com você, não me espere." – disse Selene, ficando em pé sobre a carruagem e olhando as aguas agitadas lá embaixo.

"Você não vai fazer isso, não é mesmo? Selene pense direito!"-gritou Chandra, mas ela não a ouviu, no mesmo instante Selene pulou sobre as aguas geladas do oceano, olhou para cima, para ver então sua carruagem sumindo no céu.

A agua era muito gelada e ela tremia por causa do frio, mas isso não a impediria de chegar ate aonde queria. Ela nadou com certo cuidado, mas tentando ser rápida o suficiente para não ficar ali muito tempo. A carruagem a havia deixado muito longe da entrada da gruta, de modo que quando ela se aproximou o suficiente para ver a entrada da mesma, já havia nadado um bocado. Sentia seu corpo todo tremer e seus dedos já estavam completamente enrugados, nadou mais um pouco ate que sentiu algo segurando um de seus pés, chutou o que quer que fosse tentando se soltar, mas foi em vão.

A coisa a segurava com força a impedindo se movimentar e com um puxão rápido a puxou para o fundo do mar. Ela sabia o que era isso, sabia que seria difícil lutar contra as sereias, só esperava que não fossem muitas. La embaixo a escuridão era maior, Selene não conseguia ver nada a sua volta, porem ainda sentia a sereia a puxar cada vez mais para baixo. Quando ela já se encontrava então nas profundezas do mar, a sereia então a soltou, Selene girou o corpo, mas foi em vão, pois ela não conseguia ver um palmo a sua frente, tudo era escuridão. Porem era possível sentir a presença da sereia nadando a sua volta, era possível sentir as mãos dela que passavam pelo seu corpo e aos poucos ia arrancando as roupas dela, ate deixa-la completamente nua.

Selene então estendeu as mãos para frente e as duas se iluminaram em um tom prateado, tudo a sua volta foi então iluminado. E ela pode ver a criatura, nadando majestosamente a sua frente, era uma sereia, de cabelos ruivos, pele alva, sua cauda era enorme de um tom lilás claro. Assim que a cauda terminava, ela se estendia em uma nadadeira, que era tão grande quanto a sua cauda, era de um tom purpura que cintilavam à medida que ela nadava. Possuía no rosto um sorriso e tinha os seios à mostra, Selene sabia bem o que ela estava fazendo.

A criatura nadou ao redor de Selene, fazendo-a girar o corpo para acompanha-la. Selene podia aguentar uma eternidade debaixo d'água, porem ela tinha pressa, de modo que então começou a nadar novamente para a superfície. Mas a sereia foi mais rápida, se aproximou dela, fazendo Selene parar de nadar. A sereia a segurou pelos braços, encarando Selene, a deusa permaneceu estática, não queria começar uma briga corporal com a sereia, pois sabia que isso atrairia a atenção das outras, deixou então que a sereia jogasse seu joguinho de sedução.

A sereia se aproximou mais dela, puxando-a lentamente para o fundo mar, agora era o corpo todo de Selene que emanava uma espécie de luz prateada, a sereia parecia de alguma forma gostar disso, olhava para Selene com um sorriso no rosto que pareciam dizer milhares de coisas, Selene não tentou decifra-lo. Apenas acompanhou com os olhos a sereia a sua frente, que agora analisava cada centímetro de seu corpo completamente despido, parecendo que a engolia com os olhos. A sereia se aproximou dela, colocando uma de suas mãos no pescoço da deusa e a puxando para si, Selene sentiu os lábios gelados da sereia contra o seu. O beijo não tinha nada de tímido e era como se Selene sentisse sua alma sendo sugada pela sereia, não de uma forma ruim. E sim de um modo intenso, como se a sereia fosse capaz de sugar sua alma e preenche-la de volta com algo muito maior, algo que Selene sentiu dentro de seu ventre, preenchendo todo seu corpo, aumentando a urgência de querer aquela boca cada vez mais pra ela.

Ela colocou então suas duas mãos no rosto da sereia, deixando que seus dedos se enrolassem naqueles cabelos ruivos, que pareciam nadar entre seus dedos, a puxou mais para si, permitindo que a língua da sereia invadisse sua boca. Permitindo que o que quer que fosse que a estivesse invadindo, a invadisse então cada vez, não sentiu então que a sereia a puxava mais para o fundo, na verdade ela sentia sim, mas era a ultima coisa que ela ligava. O que ela sentia agora era a cauda da sereia em contato com as suas pernas, da sensação gelada que esse contato causava em seu corpo, da sensação gostosa de sentir as escamas em contato com a sua pele.

Aos poucos o frio que tomava conta de seu corpo, ia sendo substituído por um calor que a envolvia na medida em que os lábios das duas ficavam cada vez mais em contato um com o outro. Os lábios da sereia buscavam agora pelo seu pescoço e Selene podia ouvir uma musica enquanto ela depositava inúmeros beijos em sua pele. Uma musica que a própria sereia cantava entre um beijo e outro e que lentamente ia envolvendo Selene em um transe.

As nadadeiras de sereia deslizaram então entre as pernas dela, pedindo passagem e não encontrando resistência alguma. Ela estava apenas a provocando, passando a nadadeira por entre o meio das pernas de Selene, ouvindo-a querer soltar um pequeno gemido, que fora abafado pela agua, quando sua nadadeira entrou em contato seu clitóris. A mente se Selene lutava contra o desejo que seu corpo tinha de ser possuído por aquela sereia. Ela sabia muito bem que não passava de um jogo de sedução, mas ainda assim ela queria muito e já não tentava mais lutar contra isso. O canto da sereia era a única coisa que ela ouvia, seus olhos se fecharam e ela se concentrou apenas no toque da sereia em seu corpo. Em suas mãos que deslizavam por suas costas e em seus beijos que ainda estavam concentrados em seu pescoço, mas que agora iam de encontro a sua boca novamente.

O canto então cessou, quando seus lábios se encontraram, com uma das mãos a sereia massageava um de seios de Selene, sentindo o bico do seio completamente entumecido e indo com a sua boca de encontro a ele. A essa altura Selene já se encontrava completamente excitada, suas mãos percorriam o corpo da sereia, querendo também experimentar o gosto que sua pele tinha. A sereia permitiu que Selene a tocasse também, que a beijasse no pescoço, e seus seios e agora em seu canto era possível ouvir gemidos baixos que aos poucos iam levando as duas à loucura. Não perdendo mais tempo então a sereia levou suas mãos novamente ao pescoço de Selene, seus lábios novamente se encontraram e sua nadadeira agora pedia passagem novamente a Selene. Fazendo-a abrir completamente as pernas e permitindo que a sereia a invadindo-a com vontade, usando apenas suas nadadeiras para penetra-la. Seus gemidos eram abafados pela agua do mar, porém suas mãos falavam por ela. A cada vez que a sereia a invadia, Selene arranhava suas costas, exigindo que ela não parasse e que ela fosse mais fundo. A sereia intercalava a forma que a invadia, primeiro começando rápido e diminuindo aos poucos, deixando que a expressão corporal de Selena a dissesse o que tinha que ser feito. Não era possível ouvir os gemidos de Selene nas profundezas do mar, não era possível ouvi-la implorando para que a sereia não parasse. Aos poucos a sereia foi diminuindo a velocidade, retirando-se lentamente de dentro de Selene quando sentiu que a garota ia se entregando a um orgasmo. Nessa altura Selene já não estava mais ciente de nada, e não chegou a ouvir as correntes que a sereia trazia em direção a Selene, e que aos poucos rodeavam o corpo da garota para prendê-la no fundo do mar.

Quando a sereia a soltou, ela se encontrava completamente extasiada, sua mente e corpo exigiam por mais, mas a sereia já havia conseguido o que queria, mais uma volta com as correntes pelo corpo de Selene e ela jamais conseguiria se soltar. Porem a sereia estava se divertindo em ver a garota se contorcendo de prazer a sua frente, que nem percebeu também que Selene havia se soltado das correntes e que agora era ela quem estava completamente acorrentada. Quando percebeu era tarde demais, Selene com um movimento rápido fez a corrente correr em volta do corpo da sereia e a puxou para o fundo do mar, a observando afundar. Pôde ver o ódio em seu rosto antes dela afundar por completo, porem não ligou. Ela estava livre agora, nadou em direção a superfície puxando todo ar que podia quando se encontrou não mais submersa, como se não respirasse há anos.

Olhou ao redor e nadou o mais rápido que pôde, todos os seus músculos estavam exaustos devido a transa, porem ela precisava sair dali o mais rápido que podia. Por sorte nenhuma outra sereia apareceu e ela alcançou a gruta em segurança. Arrastou-se na areia, nem ligando para o fato dela estar completamente nua e encharcada, ela só queria descansar um pouco. Deitou-se de costas, respirando ofegante, tentando se recompor, mas não teve tempo.

Sentiu o chão tremer embaixo de seu corpo, se virou apoiando-se sobre os cotovelos e olhou para a direção de onde o som vinha. Viu então a grande criatura se aproximando, um lagarto enorme, de sete cabeças, grandes patas com garras enormes e uma cauda que se dividia em quatro e balançava ferozmente de um lado pro outro. Cada cabeça do animal possuía incontáveis dentes afiados, língua bifurcada, olhos esverdeados que lembravam uma cobra e escamas por todo o corpo.

O monstro parou por um momento, cada cabeça soltou um grito que ecoou por toda a gruta. Selene não se moveu, não fazia a menor ideia de como lutaria contra o monstro, o monstro então correu em sua direção, mas um barulho fez com que a criatura desviasse a atenção dela. Era a carruagem de Selene que entrara na gruta, porem a carruagem estava vazia e os bois andavam no ar em direção ao monstro. Um por um os bois se soltaram e voaram ao redor das cabeças da criatura, fazendo cada cabeça girar em uma direção oposta, fazendo o animal dar um nó em si mesmo. Os bois então deram um ultimo mergulho no chão, as cabeças da criatura acompanharam o movimento tentando alcançar os bois, mas o movimento foi tão forte que eles acabaram quebrando o pescoço um do outro. O monstro caiu então no chão, fazendo um grande barulho, Selene viu os bois partirem e agradeceu mentalmente por eles terem aparecido. Ela se levantou então, caminhou em direção ao monstro, agradecendo por ele ser tão burro.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Selene então caminhou em direção à gruta. Olhou para a entrada do lugar, para as gravuras em um dialeto antigo da qual ela conhecia bem, que basicamente dizia que ela desse meia volta e que fosse embora, ela ignorou e entrou no lugar. Era uma espécie de caverna, não havia nada de especial ali dentro, havia apenas grandes colunas que sustentava o teto da caverna e no centro uma mesa de pedra.

Ela elevou seu olhar para o teto, e pôde ver que bem acima da grande mesa de pedra havia uma abertura no teto. Podia-se ver então o céu e a Lua. Fora isso não havia mais nada ali. O lugar estava completamente vazio, só a luz da Lua e a sua própria presença eram vistas ali. Selene olhou confusa para o local. Por que ele a queria ali? Não havia nada ali, além daquela mesa de pedra, ela então se aproximou da mesa, procurou ao redor da mesa por alguma instrução lapidada ali e não encontrou nada. Ficou frustrada com isso, passou por tudo isso pra nada? Ela olhou novamente para o teto acima da mesa, para si mesma, a Lua, e teve então uma ideia. Deitou-se de costas na mesa, olhando fixamente para o buraco, fechou os olhos e tentou dormir. Não precisou tentar muito, estava exausta, seu corpo exigia esse descanso. Poucos segundos depois ela estava adormecida, porem dessa vez não foi em um mundo dos sonhos aonde ela foi parar, e sim em uma armadilha.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Quando ela abriu os olhos se encontrou em um quarto que não era o dela, sentou-se olhando tudo ao redor. Era um belo quarto, a cama era grande e o quarto era todo decorado, como se ali morasse uma rainha. Ela levantou-se da cama, não estava mais nua, usava agora um vestido branco, que ia ate a altura dos joelhos, seus pés estavam descalços, porem do lado da cama havia um sapato azul que cabiam perfeitamente em seus pés. Ela os calçou, caminhou pelo quarto, guardando cada detalhe daquele cômodo, do grande guarda roupa de madeira que brilhava como se alguém tivesse passado o dia polindo-o, caminhou ate a penteadeira, para o espelho perfeitamente limpo e para o conjunto de escovas que ali estavam.

Tudo ali foi perfeitamente escolhido por alguém que realmente pretendia impressiona-la, ela olhou para seu reflexo no espelho, pensou que veria uma aparência cansada, mas não foi isso que viu. Ela estava ótima, aliás, ela sentia-se ótima, seu corpo não estava mais dolorido e o cansaço havia sumido. Ela olhou novamente ao redor, caminhou então para a janela que ali havia, afastou as cortinas com as mãos e dali pode ver Marōn, sentado em uma cadeira. Dali também ela pode ver melhor onde estava. Não sabia dizer com exatidão onde estava, porém pôde ver que era um lugar enorme e muito bonito, Marōn estava sentado em uma cadeira de jardim e tudo ao seu redor era lindo. Ela saiu então do cômodo, correndo pelos corredores, descendo uma grande escada em caracol que dava na entrada de uma grande mansão. Girou sobre os calcanhares, olhando melhor a mansão onde se encontrava, nem seu palácio no céu era tão divino quanto aquilo. Parou de admirar quando viu que Marōn se aproximava, entrando pela porta principal, ela correu em direção a ele, se jogando em seus braços e dessa vez ele não desapareceu, dessa vez ele permaneceu ali. Ela o abraçou mais forte então, e sentir seu corpo contra dele era a sensação mais maravilhosa que ela podia sentir.

"Você faz ideia do que eu passei pra chegar aqui?"- ela disse quebrando o abraço.

Ela fez que não com a cabeça.

"E você faz ideia de quantos sonhos eu tive que ter, até te encontrar?" – dessa vez foi ela quem negou com a cabeça. – "Milhares." – ele continuou.

"Bem, eu só precisei de um sonho pra te achar. Você foi meu primeiro sonho."

"Espero ser o único daqui pra frente."

E dizendo isso ele a tomou em seus braços e a beijou, e parecia tão certo, parecia tão bom, como se de fato um pertencesse ao outro, como se de fato ele tivesse esperado milhares de anos para tê-la em seus braços. Mas a verdade era bem mais amarga, a última coisa que ele sentia por trás desse beijo era amor, a última coisa que ele queria desse beijo era se apaixonar por ela. Ele queria apenas seu corpo, ele queria apenas o fruto que nasceria desse falso romance. É claro que ela não percebeu isso no primeiro beijo, ou no segundo, ou durante a primeira transa. Demorou para que ela percebesse suas verdadeiras intenções e quando ela percebeu, ela então já havia perdido tudo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 - Consequences**

Ela descobriu na manha seguinte, que ele nunca poderia sair dali, que aquilo era uma espécie de prisão criada por Zeus para aprisiona-lo, porem ele jamais contou a ela o porquê da prisão. E ela também nunca o questionou. Saber que ele não poderia voltar com ela foi uma surpresa para Selene, é claro que ele não havia deixado claro que ela o acharia na ilha de Caríbdis, ele apenas havia dito que ela encontraria suas respostas ali, e ela encontrou todas. Na verdade as respostas que ele deu a ela eram apenas mentiras, mas Selene nunca desconfiou de nada, preferiu acreditar que ele lhe contava a verdade, do que questionar suas respostas.

Eles estavam deitados na cama de casal, haviam passado a noite juntos e agora Selene descansava a cabeça sobre o peito Marōn, que havia permanecido calado há algum tempo, ela porem não se incomodava com o silencio. Daqui a pouco ela teria que ir embora dali, aquele mundo era diferente do mundo dos sonhos, ali era mais fácil controlar seus desejos de modo que Selene tinha total autonomia de escolher quando pretendia ir embora.

"E se eu decidisse ficar?"- a voz de Selene soou quase como um sussurro, ela tinha medo da reação dele, do que ele responderia e principalmente, dele não gostar da ideia. No mesmo instante, ele se virou, se levantando e encarando Selene que permaneceu deitada na cama.

"E se eu te dissesse que eu quero muito que você fique?" – ele perguntou, ela sorriu em resposta, e ele se inclinou para ela, beijando-lhe nos lábios. – "E se eu te dissesse também que eu gostaria muito de ter uma família com você?"

"Então eu te diria que você esta apressando muito as coisas."- ela respondeu.

"Eu não acho, acho que esperamos tempo demais. Quantos milhares de anos nós ficamos separados um do outro?"

"Ema eternidade, talvez."

"Sim, uma eternidade. E quanto ainda quer esperar?"

Ela não respondeu com palavras dessa vez, apenas o puxou para si e o beijou, e isso foi o suficiente para deixar claro que ela concordava, que ela queria sim uma família com ele.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Não demorou muito e ela engravidou dele, meses depois uma pequena garotinha nasceu. Selene nunca se sentiu tão feliz em ter sua garotinha nos braços pela primeira vez, porem ela não pôde deixar de notar que ele não havia ficado nada feliz.

"Qual é o problema?" – ela perguntou, fazia poucas horas que a bebê havia nascido, ela estava com a menina em seus braços que agora mamava e Marōn se encontrava sentado na cama, seu semblante era serio. Em nenhum momento ele sorriu quando viu a bebê, embora durante toda a gestação ele tivesse ficado extremamente empolgado com a novidade. Ela tentava entender o porquê, podia jurar que seria o dia mais feliz da vida dele, assim como estava sendo o dela. A garotinha era perfeita, era extremamente calma e era inevitável a semelhança dela com o pai.

"Não é nada."- ele respondeu secamente. – "Vou deixar vocês duas descansarem."- continuou ele, se levantando para ir embora.

"Não, por favor, fique. Conta-me o porquê disso, o porquê você parece tão decepcionado."

"É que eu podia jurar que teríamos um garoto."

Selene ficou extremamente irritada com isso, em nenhum momento eles conversaram sobre a possibilidade de ser uma menina, na verdade isso era ultima coisa que tinha passado pela sua cabeça, mas agora ela pensando direito, ele tinha deixado bem claro que era um menino que ele desejava ter. Ela decidiu não responder a ele agora, pois sentia que os dois entrariam numa briga e isso era ultima coisa que ela queria.

"Talvez o próximo seja um menino."- ela respondeu irritada. – "Porem agora e durante os próximos anos da vida dela, é isso que nós teremos: uma menina. Então se você puder engolir sua decepção e compartilhar esse momento comigo, eu te agradeceria. Pensei que queria uma família comigo."

"E eu quero."- respondeu ele se aproximando dela e pegando suas mãos. – "Eu quero muito. E não pense que eu não estou feliz com a nossa menina, eu estou muito feliz. É que não sei como criar meninas, só isso."- respondeu ele entre um meio sorriso, tocando de leve na cabeça da bebê que agora adormecia.

"Ótimo, porque precisamos de um nome para ela."- Selene respondeu empolgada.- "Eu estava pensando em-" – Selene parou de súbito, estava escutando alguém chamar seu nome, olhou ao redor, procurando de onde vinha o som, era a voz de seu irmão.

"Pensando em qual nome?"- Marōn perguntou, trazendo sua atenção de volta pra ele.

"Não esta ouvindo isso?"

"Ouvindo o que?"

"Meu irmão, ele esta me chamando."- respondeu Selene, colocando então a bebê adormecida na cama e se levantando em seguida.

"Hey."- disse ele a seguindo e a segurando com firmeza. – "Não responda, ignore-o ou você vai acabar voltando. Você esta muito fraca ainda, precisa descansar."

Mas ela não conseguiu, seu irmão gritava por ela inúmeras vezes, exigindo que ela acordasse, ela tentava ignorar, mas era alto demais. Ela fechou os olhos, colocando as mãos sobre as orelhas, tentando abafar o som, enquanto Marōn a segurava firmemente, não foi o suficiente. Agora já não eram mais as mãos de Marōn que ela sentia segurando seus braços e sim de seu irmão Hélio. Ela abriu os olhos, olhando ao redor, vendo que se encontrava na gruta novamente.

"Eu preciso voltar!"- ela gritava, tentando se livrar de seu irmão que a puxava forçando-a a sair da mesa de pedra.

"Não!"- gritou ele de volta a trazendo para si, ele se virou para Chandra que estava ali por perto que entregou a ele uma manta, ele cobriu a irmã que se encontrava nua e a abraçou a tirando dali, ela ainda estava completamente molhada. Como isso era possível? Ela havia passado meses naquele lugar. – "Você não pode voltar! Temos que sair daqui, se Zeus descobrir que você violou esse lugar você esta encrencada! Eu estou lhe fazendo um favor, antes que você ferre com essa família!"- Selene se soltou do abraço do irmão e agora o encarava confusa.

"Deixe que ele descubra! Eu não me importo! Já faz meses que eu estou aqui!"

"Não. Não faz."- respondeu Chandra, fazendo Selene se virar para ela.

"Como assim não faz?"

"Faz apenas algumas horas, Selene. Uma hora, no máximo, foi o tempo de eu voltar com a carruagem para seu castelo e procurar seu irmão."

"Mas eu passei meses lá."- respondeu ela confusa.

"O tempo lá é diferente."- responde Hélio. – "E aposto que você nem sabe onde estava."

"Eu estava com Marōn!"- disse ela irritada.

"Sim, Marōn! O demônio Marōn! Também conhecido como _pesadelo_! Um demônio tão poderoso que nem forma possui, ele não passa de um pensamento, um verme! Que vive de sugar seu hospedeiro! Nesse caso, o hospedeiro é você, Selene!"

"Como é?"

"Marōn era um demônio que vivia no submundo, porem era incontrolável corrompia a todos, mexia em suas mentes, os tornavam suas marionetes. Acontece que ele vive de sonhos e pensamentos ruins. Nem Hades conseguiu controlá-lo, pediu então a ajuda de Zeus, que o prendeu nesse mundo onde só existia ele e o trancou aqui nesse templo. Ele jamais poderia acordar, pois seu corpo foi jogado para Caríbdis, que o engoliu inteiro. Desse modo ele jamais poderia sair daquele mundo, pelo menos não sem um corpo. Então você o acordou, não sei como isso aconteceu, não sei como você foi parar naquele mundo. O que eu sei é que ele quer te usar Selene, ele quer de alguma forma te usar para sair dali, eu só não sei como."

"Eu sei como."- ela respondeu em um tom preocupado, agora tudo vazia sentindo, agora sim ela entendia o porquê ele queria tanto um garoto, ele queria apenas um corpo, ele queria apenas um hospedeiro.

"Vamos, nós precisamos ir embora, Selene."- disse Hélio a puxando pelo braço. Ela permaneceu no mesmo lugar. – "Selene, você não entendeu o que eu acabei de lhe contar?"

"Sim, eu entendi perfeitamente. É por isso que eu preciso voltar. Eu preciso salvar minha filha."

"Sua filha?"- Hélio perguntou levando as mãos ate a boca, Chandra fez o mesmo, ele andou pelo lugar, xingando tudo ao redor. – "Selene por que você fez isso?"

"Eu não sabia! Eu não sabia quem ele era! E por favor, não me julgue, apenas me ajude! Ela é só uma criança. Deixe que eu tente salva-la. Ajude-me a voltar até lá."- ela disse em prantos, ele assentiu, e ela correu em direção a mesa de pedra.

"Seja rápida." – respondeu ele, ela fez que sim com a cabeça, deitou-se na mesa de pedra e fechou os olhos, rezando para que não fosse tarde demais.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Quando ela abriu os olhos ela se encontrou em um lugar totalmente diferente de antes. Tudo ali era branco, não havia mais nada além da cor branca, ela estava completamente sozinha, olhou ao redor e nada viu. Gritou por Marōn, mas pôde apenas ouvir seu eco como resposta. Não sabia mais o que fazer, ou ate mesmo para aonde ir, não podia voltar, tinha que salvar sua filha.

Foi então que ouviu um choro distante, que parecia preencher todo aquele lugar, ela gritou cada vez mais alto por Marōn e agora em resposta ela recebeu uma risada. A risada encheu todo o local se misturando com o choro. Selene chorou em desespero, implorando para que ele parasse, para que devolvesse sua filha.

"Por favor, eu lhe imploro, devolva-me minha filha, eu faço o que você quiser."- Selene disse, e no mesmo instante ele apareceu na sua frente, mas já não era mais o homem pelo qual ela se apaixonou. Ele usava uma roupa totalmente negra, sua pele agora era tão pálida e os cabelos arrepiados, os olhos profundos e vermelhos, ele parecia louco, segurava sua filha nos braços, com apenas uma das mãos. Selene temeu pela segurança da criança.

"Eu quero apenas a liberdade."- disse o homem, e um sorriso louco apareceu em seu rosto, seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele disse isso e uma risada se seguiu enquanto ele jogava a cabeça para trás, a criança em seus braços chorou mais alto. – "Você foi tão ingênua, não é mesmo? Tão fácil de ser enganada, e eu jurando que meu plano daria tão certo, se não fosse por essa pequena coisinha em meus braços. se fosse um garoto, tudo teria sido perfeito, tudo teria dado certo. Eu teria novamente um corpo, eu poderia sair dessa prisão que Zeus me botou... Porem agora, agora nada mais importa. Você ainda é minha única chance de sair daqui, você vai fazer o que eu te peço, caso contrário você nunca mais verá sua filha, fui claro?"

"Sim, foi muito claro. Apenas me diga o que você quer."

"Eu quero viver na sua mente, nos seus sonhos ou nos seus pesadelos, como você preferir."

"Só isso?"- perguntou ela, encarando o homem a sua frente, para a sua aparência assustadora, o homem apenas respondeu que sim com a cabeça, mostrando um sorriso enorme, como se tivesse mais dentes na sua boca do que deveria.

"Temos então um acordo?" – disse ele esticando sua mão pálida e fina, as unhas grandes e negras tocaram na mão de Selene e ele pareceu se divertir com isso. – "Ninguém jamais pode saber desse acordo."- continuou ele, entregando então a criança para ela. Ela concordou com a cabeça, tentando acalmar a filha que ainda chorava. Aos poucos o cenário ao seu redor, ia sumindo, e em pouco tempo ela estava de volta à gruta, ao lado de seu irmão e Chandra. Todos eles saíram dali, pensando que tinham se livrado do demônio, mas mal sabiam eles que o demônio estava com eles o tempo todo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 – The Enchanted Forest**

Selene segurava a filha nos braços, que dormia calmamente, enquanto ela acompanhava Zeus com os olhos, que andava de um lado para o outro no grande salão onde ele a julgava. Todos os deuses estavam ali, todos os deuses ouviram quando Selene recebeu sua sentença, quando Zeus a expulsou dos céus e a condenou a uma vida exilada na Terra. Ela ouviu a sentença de cabeça baixa, ninguém ousou defende-la. Nem ela mesma tinha argumentos para contestar o veredicto final.

Ela perderia seus poderes como deusa, mas jamais perderia seu titulo, sempre seria uma deusa em sua essência, de modo que sua imortalidade ainda a pertencia. Quanto ao destino de sua filha era difícil saber. Ela não tinha certeza sobre o que a menina era ou seria. No momento ela era apenas um bebê, que não fazia ideia do que acabara de acontecer. Mas e quando ela crescesse? Ela seria uma deusa? Ou um demônio? Selene não fazia ideia e enquanto caminhava com a filha nos braços, tentou não pensar a respeito. Também não fazia ideia de como seria sua vida daqui pra frente, mas esperava encontrar forças para enfrentar o que quer a vida aguardasse para ela.

Caminhou em direção a Chandra, que não disse nada a ela, já que nem precisava, pois seu olhar já dizia o quanto ela sentia muito e o quanto ela gostaria de fazer algo por ela. A estrela pegou a bebê nos braços e caminhou junto com Selene até a saída dos portões no céu.

"Sei quem pode te ajudar."- disse uma voz, fazendo com Selene se virasse para encarar a voz. Era Hades, sua barba branca emoldurava seu rosto, seu olhar era vago e ele trajava uma roupa negra que cobria todo seu corpo. Selene esperou que ele se aproximasse, o deus elevou seu olhar primeiramente para criança e depois para Selene, que esperava ansiosamente que ele continuasse a falar. – "Existe um homem, conhecido como Senhor das Trevas. Ele mora em um mundo onde nós deuses não temos controle. Um mundo dominado pela magia."

"A Floresta Encantada."- disse Chandra, interrompendo Hades, que encarou a estrela.

"Sim, é assim que eles a chamam." – continuou Hades.

"O que sabe sobre ela, Chandra?"- questionou Selene.

"Pouca coisa, sei que é magica. Sei que está fora dos limites dos deuses, porém sei muito sobre esse tal Senhor das Trevas. Não há bondade nenhuma no coração dele, há apenas trevas... Ele é guiado por uma busca sem fim, ele está cego pelo poder e suas intenções nunca são boas."

"Mas ele é o único que pode ajudar Selene."- continuou Hades.

"E como você sabe disso?" – Questionou Chandra.

"Porque eu fiz um acordo com ele há centenas de anos atrás. Ele queria se livrar desse demônio e eu ofereci meu reino para prendê-lo, em troca ele mandaria quantas almas eu quisesse."

"E por que ele queria se livrar de Marōn?"- questionou Chandra.

"Eu não sei, ele me parecia inofensivo na época. Eu vi o Senhor das Trevas o segurar entre os dedos, ele era apenas um vulto, sem corpo, que vagava como uma nuvem atrás de sua próxima vitima. Consegui controla-lo por algum tempo no Submundo, mas não o bastante para impedir que ele crescesse e que se tornasse poderoso, que ganhasse forma, mas ainda assim ele não tinha um corpo e isso só o deixava mais forte. Ele estava corrompendo a todos, aos poucos as almas que eu havia colecionado aos longos dos anos já não mais pertenciam a mim e sim ao demônio. Pedi para que Zeus me ajudasse, que interferisse por mim, ele então criou a prisão na Ilha, mas sem um corpo Marōn jamais poderia ser preso. Novamente eu fui até o Senhor das Trevas que me visitou no submundo e com apenas uma de suas mãos dominou o demônio, jogando-o dentro do corpo de um pobre coitado. Uma vez dentro de hospedeiro, Zeus então pôde aprisiona-lo e meu acordo com o Senhor das Trevas foi então quebrado. Era uma prisão inviolável ate então, pensávamos que jamais alguém poderia invadi-la. Ate esse incidente acontecer."

"Como eu poderia saber onde eu estava? Ou quem ele era?"

"Não sei. Mas acredite, agora que você o conhece, vai precisar de ajuda. Exilar-te na Terra e tirar seus poderes foi uma decisão sabia, porem Zeus não é capaz de tira-lo dos seus pensamentos. Apenas o senhor das trevas é capaz disso. Pois ele vai crescer na sua mente, em seus pensamentos, vai dominar suas ações, você não terá para onde correr. Pois ele te seguirá a todos os lugares." – Concluiu Hades e nada mais precisou ser dito, Chandra, Selene e a criança em seus braços foram em direção então a Floresta encantada, sem fazer ideia de que elas estavam indo para aonde exatamente deveriam estar.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

O palácio do Senhor das Trevas era enorme e mal cuidado, logo de entrada podia-se perceber que a ultima coisa que aquele homem tinha era zelo. O castelo estava em ruinas, o jardim completamente destruído, já não existiam mais flores e o pouco da vegetação que existia encontrava-se agora mortas.

Selene caminhou por entre a entrada com a criança em seus braços, que adormecia calmamente sem saber que o futuro lhe aguardava, Chandra vinha logo atrás dele, olhando tudo ao redor. Ao chegarem à grande porta de madeira, foram surpreendidas, pois a porta se abriu sozinha. Mostrando o grande salão que as aguardava, ali dentro as coisas eram mais mal conservadas. Elas caminharam em silencio, pelo salão completamente escuro e que aos poucos iam sendo iluminados pelas velas que acendiam sozinhas. Caminharam até uma grande sala, com uma grande mesa e apenas uma cadeira, onde um homem estava sentado.

O homem sorriu para elas, tinha um sorriso assustador, seu rosto tinha um aspecto de lagarto e um tom verde. Os cabelos desgrenhados emolduravam seu rosto e seus olhos amarelos finalizavam sua aparência grotesca. Todos ficaram em silencio, o que pareceu uma eternidade, do ponto de vista de Selene, que observou o local, pousando seus olhar em um grande livro que havia sobre a mesa.

"A que devo a honra de tal visita?"- perguntou o homem, em um sotaque carregado, dando uma pequena risadinha entre uma palavra em outra enquanto se movimentava.

"Preciso de ajuda."- Selene respondeu, enquanto ele se aproximou dela e levou sua mão ao rosto da criança, fazendo com que Selene recuasse. O homem sorriu e voltou à atenção a Chandra agora.

"É claro que precisa. Todos que vem ate mim precisam. O que você precisa?"

"Há alguns anos atrás você ajudou Hades a prender um demônio, acontece que esse demônio foi solto e agora vive em mim."

O homem não respondeu, Selene viu seus olhos se encherem de algo que ela não soube identificar, era uma mistura de curiosidade com excitação, o homem deu um pequeno riso e correu em direção ao livro, folheando-o apressadamente.

"Você é a deusa!"- disse ele parando em uma pagina e batendo na figura que ali existia com a unha. – "A deusa que a profecia disse que viria até mim."- continuou e dessa vez sua voz se enchendo de entusiasmo. – "Sabe quanto tempo eu esperei por você?"- continuou ele, agora se aproximando de Selene.

"Não."- respondeu Selene secamente e o homem apenas sorriu.

"Centenas de anos. Custou-me muito caro, custou-me muito poder. Mas finalmente eu a tenho aqui comigo e você fará exatamente o que eu dizer em troca disso."- disse ele estalando os dedos e no mesmo instante um colar de aço surgiu no pescoço de Selene, ela olhou o colar, ele era fino, sem muitos detalhes, ela o tocou com os dedos e então ele continuou. – "Com esse colar ele jamais poderá dominar seus pensamentos, suas vontades, desejos... Seu corpo."- ele continuou, agora com o tom de voz serio. – "E ele será seu, se, e somente se, você me trouxer o coração de uma estrela."- concluiu ele e seus olhos seguiram em direção a Chandra.

"Não!"- gritou Selene. – "Você não tocará um dedo nela!"- disse em um tom mais alto, ficando entre ele a estrela.

"Não se preocupe, garota. Não é dessa estrela que eu me refiro."- respondeu ele, voltando ao livro e o folheando novamente. - "Anos atrás uma estrela me deu esse livro, ele tem toda a minha historia, tem tudo o que eu preciso fazer para recuperar o meu filho. Esse livro fala de Marōn, fala do acordo que eu tive que fazer com Hades e fala da deusa que viria até mim, que me traria um coração e que esse coração traria de volta meu filho."- disse ele.

"Se não é meu coração, então de quem é?"- questionou Chandra, tomando novamente a atenção dele para ela.

"Da estrela que me deu esse livro. Ela é uma estrela muito poderosa, mora há algumas horas daqui. É tão poderosa que poucos conseguem se aproximar de sua casa, ela é uma estrela cadente que há muitos anos caiu aqui e que ninguém jamais conseguiu captura-la. O que é bem mentira, já que eu tentei e como pode ver: eu estou vivo! É claro que a única coisa que eu consegui foi esse livro, na época não me parecia grande coisa, mas depois que comecei a lê-lo com calma, vi que ele detalhava cada instante da minha vida e que dizia exatamente o que eu devia fazer, venho o seguindo detalhadamente e esperava por você ansiosamente."

"E se eu não conseguir o coração?"

"Acredite, você vai conseguir! Ela jamais fecharia as portas de sua casa para alguém tão próxima a ela, não é verdade?"- ele disse rindo entre uma palavra e outra, fazendo gestos com as mãos enquanto falava. – "Venha, minha carruagem levará vocês."- disse ele, atravessando o salão e passando por elas e com um gesto com a mão fez com que as duas seguissem-no. Ele as levou ate o celeiro, onde uma carruagem sem chofer algum aguardava por elas.

"E se eu não conseguir?"- questionou Selene antes de subir na carruagem.

"Você vai conseguir. O livro diz que você me dará um coração e o livro até agora nunca errou."- disse ele, oferecendo sua mão e ajudando-a a subir. Uma vez lá dentro, a porta foi fechada e os cavalos começaram então a galopar, levando as três de encontro com a estrela. As duas completaram o percurso em silencio o único som que se ouvia era dos cascos dos cavalos e da bebê que de vez em quando resmungava no colo da mãe.

"O nome dela é Ester."- disse Chandra por fim, quebrando o silencio. – "Reza a lenda que foi a primeira estrela a cair nessa terra, que ela é mais antiga que o próprio tempo. Que ela possui o dom de mudar o destino das pessoas e que foi ela quem escreveu a historia de todo o universo. Tudo o que ela escreve jamais é apagado ou mudado."- continuou Chandra. – "Se o que ele diz for verdade, se aquele livro tiver sido mesmo escrito por ela, então ele está certo... Você conseguirá o coração."

"E pra que ele quer um coração?"- perguntou Selene e Chandra apenas deu de ombros.

"Sei que ele não precisa de imortalidade e ele diz que precisa para trazer o filho de volta, talvez o filho dele esteja morto ou algo do tipo."

"E um coração de uma estrela é assim tão poderoso?"

"Mais do que você imagina, Selene."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A carruagem parou a alguns metros de uma pequena cabana, aparentemente os cavalos não podiam mais seguir. A cabana era pequena, mas muito bonita, tinha o mais belo jardim que Selene já vira. Havia algo que circundava o local, era uma espécie de campo de força, Selene encarou Chandra, que se aproximou colocando uma de suas mãos sobre o campo que o atravessou como se fosse ar. Em seguida a estrela atravessou o local, sendo seguida por Selene. As duas ficaram paradas por alguns segundos, encarando a pequena casinha simples, se aproximaram e foram em direção à porta, que se abriu assim que elas se aproximaram. Uma mulher se encontrava diante da porta, era uma bela mulher, seus cabelos negros e encaracolados iam até a cintura, ela era jovem, tinha um belo sorriso no rosto e aguardava pelas duas. Selene nem teve tempo ou motivo para se apresentar, pois a mulher já as conhecia muito bem.

"Como foi seu encontro com Rumplestiltskin?"- perguntou Ester, assim que as duas entraram e se acomodaram em duas grandes poltronas, a estrela em seguida ofereceu a elas chá e biscoitos, da qual as duas recusaram.

"Foi estranho."- respondeu Selene. – "Você sabe o que nos trouxe aqui, não foi?"- continuou Selene.

"Sei sim. Mas se acalme, querida. Alimente sua filha, descanse e conversaremos mais tarde."- respondeu a estrela e em seguida se afastou, deixando Selene e Chandra sozinhas. Selene obedeceu a estrela e amamentou sua menina, as horas se arrastaram, a bebê se alimentou e dormiu em seus braços. Selene adormeceu também, pela primeira vez desde que saíra do mundo de Marōn e ela não sonhou com ele como esperava que fosse acontecer. Na verdade ela não sonhou com nada, parecia que tudo tinha voltado ao normal, como era antes dela desejar sonhar. Mas é claro que muita coisa havia mudado, agora ela tinha uma filha, agora ela não mais pertencia aos céus e agora seus poderes não mais existiam.

"Está mais descansada?"- perguntou Ester se aproximando dela, Selene olhou em volta e viu Chandra em pé com a bebê em seus braços.

"Estou."- respondeu Selene e Ester então se ajoelhou a sua frente.

"Não tenha medo. Eu sei o motivo pelo qual você está aqui e eu também não tenho medo."

"Eu não quero tirar seu coração."- respondeu Selene, com a voz cheia de angustia. – "Eu sei o que isso significa."

"Significa a sua segurança e a segurança de sua filha. O colar só funcionará se você levar meu coração a ele."

"Não há outro jeito?"

"Creio que não."- respondeu Ester pegando então uma das mãos de Selene e levando-a em direção ao seu peito. Selene a encarou por alguns segundos, ela sabia exatamente o que Ester queria fazer, assim como ela sabia o que ela não queria fazer. Os olhos castanhos da estrela brilhavam, cheios de uma esperança da qual Selene já não tinha, ela sentiu sua mão invadido o peito da estrela, que fechou os olhos em resposta a dor. Selene hesitou por alguns segundos, mas a estrela a forçou a continuar, ela sentiu quando sua mão tocou no coração da estrela, o sentiu pulsando em seus dedos e o puxou de vez logo em seguida, fazendo a estrela cair logo no chão.

Selene encarou o coração pulsando em sua mão, viu a estrela ofegante aos seus pés. A estrela apontou para um armário com a mão tremula e Selene foi até ele, encontrando uma caixa de madeira onde cabia exatamente o coração da estrela. Chandra então entregou a criança para Selene e a ajudou a guardar a caixa de madeira em uma bolsa de tira colo.

"Se importa que eu fique com ela? Até que ela... você sabe, até que ela vá embora?" – perguntou Chandra e Selene assentiu, vendo a Chandra ir em direção da estrela que parecia cada vez mais fraca. Em seguida ela caminhou em direção a porta, com a menina em seus braços, o coração da estrela e um destino que nem ela sabia que estava traçando.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 – Queens & Wolves**

Fazia apenas alguns minutos que Selene estava na carruagem, quando de súbito ela parou e aparentemente os cavalos não tinham intenção alguma de continuar a andar. Selene desceu então da carruagem, tomando cuidado com a menina e com a bolsa que carregava. Os cavalos se encontravam completamente agitados, ela se aproximou deles, tentando acalma-los, mas assim que se aproximou os cavalos correram em disparada, quase derrubando Selene no processo. Ela tentou correr atrás dos cavalos, mas foi em vão, tudo que ela pôde fazer foi ver os cavalos indo embora. Olhou ao redor e se encontrou completamente sozinha e perdida, era manha cedo e sem as estrelas Selene não sabia para onde ir, resolveu então voltar. Caminhou por algum tempo, mas estava tão cansada, a bolsa e a menina pesavam em seus braços. Resolveu então esperar pelas estrelas no céu, para que lhe servissem como guia.

A noite demorou a cair, quando as primeiras estrelas começaram a surgir no céu, Selene então resolveu seguir sua viagem, sabia agora que direção deveria tomar. Caminhou por entre a estrada de terra batida, com apenas a Lua Cheia iluminando seu caminho, já havia caminhado por muito tempo, quando ouviu um barulho vindo da floresta. Ela o ignorou e continuou a andar, até que o barulho se tornou mais audível, mais próximo e mais alto. Ela então parou olhou ao redor, tentando identificar o som vindo por de trás das arvores, foi então que ela viu um vulto branco passar por entre as arvores, era um cavalo e havia alguém em sua garupa. O cavalo correu com toda a velocidade que podia por entre as arvores, passando então pela estrada onde ela estava, o cavalo e seu cavaleiro passaram por ela, Selene foi rápida o suficiente para se afastar antes que fosse atingida. O cavalo continuou a correr, ela viu então uma mulher na garupa do cavalo e viu também de quem o cavalo corria: _**lobos.**_

Eram cinco, no máximo, passaram por ela logo após o cavalo, um deles parou assim que viu Selene e mostrou seus grandes dentes em sinal de ataque, mas no momento em que o os olhos do lobo se encontraram com o da deusa o lobo abaixou as orelhas e correu junto a sua alcateia que perseguia o cavalo.

O cavalo parou quando os lobos o alcançaram e agora a mulher em sua garupa chutava os lobos o máximo que podia, em vão. Os lobos atingiam as patas do cavalo, o fazendo empinar até por fim derrubar a mulher, uma vez ela no chão o cavalo correu, deixando a mulher a mercê dos lobos. Em uma questão de segundos um dos lobos avançou, fazendo Selene gritar e fechar os olhos, quando ela voltou a abrir o que ela via era o seguinte: Um sexto lobo, maior do que todos ali presentes havia aparecido, ele era enorme, pelos negros, seus olhos tão grandes e amarelos encaravam os lobos que abaixaram as orelhas e a cabeça e um por um iam se retirando dali, em direção a floresta.

Selene viu quando o lobo então olhou para a mulher no chão e levou seu focinho em sua direção, a mulher hesitou, mas ainda assim tocou no focinho do animal e deu um sorriso de obrigada. O animal então se preparou para ir embora, mas nunca o fez. Um barulho de flecha cortou o céu e atingiu o lobo, o fazendo cair em seguida. A mulher no chão se levantou e gritou para que não continuassem, mas as flechas continuaram: uma, duas, três, quatro flechas em direção ao lobo que agora agonizava no chão.

Selene olhou para trás e viu um pequeno exercito a cavalo vindo em direção da mulher e correu em direção a ela também. Sentando-se no chão e encarando o animal que agonizava. A mulher tinha o rosto coberto por lagrimas, tocava no corpo do animal todo ensanguentado, molhando toda sua mão de sangue, mas ela aparentemente não ligava. Selene a observou tirar uma por uma a flecha do animal, que gemia alto de dor a cada vez que ela tocava seu corpo. Enquanto ela fazia isso, Selene a observou, sua roupa era de alguém que tinha muito poder, uma rainha talvez, seus cabelos castanhos escuros iam ate a altura do ombro e estavam presos por uma presilha de prata, seu vestido era elegante de um azul claro, com grandes detalhes dourados.

Quando ela terminou de tirar as flechas, levou suas mãos ao rosto do animal e Selene a viu agradecer por salvar sua vida e pedir perdão pelas flechas, disse também que já não podia fazer mais nada, que era tarde demais. O lobo fechou os olhos e Selene pôde ver sua respiração ficando cada vez mais lenta, o que aconteceu em seguida a isso, foi que uma luz tomou conta do animal e onde antes havia um lobo, havia agora uma mulher. Seus cabelos eram negros e sua roupa bem justa ao corpo agora estava banhada de sangue, e ela se encontravam gravida. A mulher colocou a cabeça da morena em seu colo e esperou então que ela morresse, repetindo inúmeras vezes que a perdoasse. A morena apenas a pegou pela mão e a apertou bem forte trazendo sua mão para seus lábios e o beijando em seguida.

"Eu te perdoo."- a morena disse com certa dificuldade e fechou os olhos em seguida, sua respiração ficando cada vez mais descompassada.

Selene segurou a filha mais perto de si e sentiu que algo acontecia dentro da bolsa que ela carregava, ela a abriu, pegou a caixa de madeira e olhou seu conteúdo, vendo agora que o coração brilhava. Ela o tirou de dentro da caixa e sentiu o coração pulsar em sua mão, a mulher de cabelos castanhos a encarou por um momento e Selene então entregou a ela o coração. A mulher segurou com cuidado o órgão em suas mãos e Selene ficou a observar, quando então a mulher abriu a roupa da morena, deixando seu peito exposto e então colocou dentro de seu peito o coração, vendo a morena logo em seguida ganhar vida. A morena respirou, como se nunca tivesse respirado antes e suas feridas aos poucos foram sumindo. Ela se sentou, olhando para Selene e a puxou para si abraçando a deusa o mais forte que pode tentando não machucar a menina.

"Você me salvou!"- exclamou a morena. – "Salvou a mim e a minha filha! Muito obrigada! Muito obrigada mesmo!"

"Não foi nada."- Selene disse, refletindo agora que havia perdido o coração da estrela.

"E você salvou a mim."- disse a mulher de cabelos castanhos, abraçando a morena, que retribuiu também o abraço. – "Fico muito feliz por esse milagre." – continuou a mulher, com uma de suas mãos sobre a barriga da morena, mas se referindo ao fato de Selene poder ter a salvado. – "Como posso te retribuir?"- continuou ela, e a morena apenas balançou a cabeça, dizendo que não precisava lhe dar nada. – "Eu insisto."- ela disse novamente e a morena se preparou para falar algo, mas no mesmo instante botou suas mãos na sua barriga e sentiu uma dor tão forte que não foi mais capaz de falar o que quer que fosse.

"Eu acho que o bebê está a caminho."- disse a morena, no mesmo instante a mulher de cabelos castanhos se levantou, chamou seus guardas que estavam próximo dali e pediu para que eles levassem a mulher até a carruagem.

"Venha comigo."- a mulher disse para Selene, que negou com a cabeça. – "Está tarde, é o mínimo que eu posso fazer. Para aonde quer que você esteja indo, pode esperar e eu garanto que um dos meus guardas te levará. Vamos, não posso deixar uma criança passar a noite ao relento." - continuou a mulher, Selene concordo e caminhou com a mulher e a sua filha em direção a carruagem, onde a morena já aguardavam.

"Chamo-me Victoria."- disse a mulher de cabelos castanhos, quando a carruagem tomou seu rumo. – "E vocês?"

"Chamo-me Anita."- respondeu a morena, agora tentando controlar as dores da contração, Victoria então se aproximou dela, deixando que Anita apertasse sua mão entre uma contração e outra. Victoria se virou para Selene, esperando que ela então falasse.

"Meu nome é Selene."- disse ela.

"E o nome de sua bebê?" – perguntou Victoria.

"Bem, eu não pensei em um nome ainda."- continuou Selene, olhando para a filha em seus braços e se sentindo a pior mãe do mundo, estava viajando há pouco mais de 3 dias com a menina que tinha praticamente isso de vida. Ela era tão pequena e tão forte ao mesmo tempo, já havia passado por coisas que Selene nunca pensaria em passar e agora dormia em seus braços, como se nada ou ninguém pudesse machuca-la.

"Ela é muito bonita pra ainda não ter um nome." – continuou Victoria. – "Que tal Belle?"- sugeriu.

Selene cogitou a ideia do nome, olhou para a menininha em seus braços e percebeu que Victoria estava certa, que ela era muito bonita para não ter um nome e que _Belle_, lhe caia muito bem.

Pois afinal era o que ela era.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7 - Fate**

Anita deu a luz a uma menina linda e saudável, apesar do que acontecera a ela nas ultimas horas. Era uma menininha grande, de cabelos negros e olhos claros, um dos bebês mais lindos que Selene havia tido a chance de conhecer. Anita e sua filha descansavam em um quarto de hospedes, do grande casarão que Victoria e seu marido Maurice French tinham. Victoria não era uma rainha, porem seu marido tinha grandes terras e era responsável por uma pequena cidade. Era um grande governador e amado por todos, em parte por causa de sua mulher, que era uma verdadeira Rainha, apesar de não possuir uma coroa. Victoria foi muito generosa com Selene e sua filha, que agora descansavam no mesmo quarto que Anita e a bebê.

Selene se aproximou da cama, onde Anita amamentava sua pequena.

"Ela é muito linda."- Selene observou.

"Obrigada."- Anita respondeu, acariciando os cabelos de sua menina.

"Ela vai ter o mesmo... Você sabe..." – Selene começou a perguntar, um pouco hesitante.

"Se ela vai ser um lobisomem?"- Interrompeu Anita. – "Eu acredito que sim. Bem, seu pai era. Meus pais eram... Não acho que ela pode correr dessa sina." – continuou.

"É um destino muito pesado."- observou Selene. – "Se pudesse tirar esse fardo dela, tiraria?"

"É claro que sim, mas as coisas aqui são complicadas. Poderia apelar pra magia, assim como minha mãe fez anos atrás, mas magia tem um preço. E eu prefiro carregar minha maldição pelo resto da minha vida, do que ter que pagar o preço de usar magia negra."

"Entendo." – disse Selene, se levantando em seguida, pois Belle estava chorando. Ela se aproximou do berço que Victoria havia arranjado pra ela e pegou a menina nos braços e voltou a se sentar novamente na cama de Anita.

"Vocês estão precisando de alguma coisa?"- perguntou Victoria, entrando no quarto com uma de suas empregadas, que trazia nas mãos roupas para as crianças. – "Trouxe algumas roupinhas paras as meninas. Não vou mais precisar delas e gostaria que vocês as dividissem."- continuou ela, a empregada colocou então as roupas na cama de Anita e Victoria se aproximou novamente da cama, pedindo então para segurar a bebê nos braços enquanto Anita olhava as roupinhas.

Selene observou enquanto Victoria caminhava com a bebê de Anita nos braços, do sorriso bobo que ela tinha nos lábios e da forma que ela tocava em sua mãozinha. Selene olhou para as roupinhas e novamente para Victoria, se perguntou quantos anos agora teria sua filha, já que ela disse que não iria mais precisar das roupas. Victoria se afastou um pouco com a menina nos braços, indo em direção a uma das janelas, a deusa a viu chorar e enxugar as lágrimas do rosto. Selene então se levantou, ainda com Belle em seus braços e caminhou em direção a Victoria.

"Está tudo bem com você?"- perguntou Selene e Victoria apenas assentiu, mas Selene sabia que não estava tudo bem, então continuou. – "Quantos anos teria a sua menina?"- perguntou Selene.

"Dois anos." – respondeu Victoria, agora não controlando as lagrimas. – "Eu só tive a chance de ouvi-la chorar e então ela morreu em meus braços. Seu nome era Belle, assim como o da sua filha, por isso sugerir o nome e por isso também estava naquela floresta àquela hora da noite. Eu estava indo atrás de um homem. Um feiticeiro. Eu iria pedir a ele para me ajudar, pois desde então eu nunca mais consegui engravidar."- continuou Victoria, tocando no rostinho da menina em seus braços. – "Sempre quis ter um filho, Maurice também, mas ele não concorda em usar magia, ele não quer fazer acordos com esse homem, ele teme o que pode acontecer. Por isso eu estava sozinha, por isso os meus guardas estavam indo atrás de mim. Maurice queria impedir que eu fizesse o acordo."

"Sinto muito."

"Eu também, era a nossa única chance. Mas ele esta certo, talvez os deuses não queiram que eu tenha um filho e talvez eles estejam certos."

"Eu duvido muito que os deuses não queiram te dar essa benção, Victoria. Você tem um coração enorme, é uma ótima pessoa e acredite, se eu pudesse, eu lhe daria essa benção."

"Sei que sim. Quem é você, Selene? Você apareceu do nada, com um coração capaz de salvar Anita, que estava prestes a morrer. Nem magia é capaz de trazer alguém de volta do mundo dos mortos."

"Não sou uma feiticeira, se é isso que você quer saber e o coração que eu tinha pertencia a uma estrela... Eu tinha uma missão de entrega-lo a alguém, porem as coisas mudaram agora." – ela deu uma pausa, levou uma das mãos ao colar de prata que usava e então continuou. – "Eu iria troca-lo por esse colar."

"O quão importante é esse colar?"- Victoria questionou.

"Muito importante."

"Eu sinto muito então... Mas você fez algo muito importante, salvou a vida de duas pessoas."- ela disse trazendo a menina para perto do rosto e lhe dando um beijo na testa. – "Ela não estaria aqui se não fosse por você."

"É, não estaria..."- Selene respondeu. – "Você seria uma ótima mãe, Victoria."- continuou e Victoria sorriu em resposta e caminhou em direção a Anita lhe entregando de volta a bebê.

Selene ficou a pensar no que aconteceria agora com ela e principalmente a sua filha, sabia que teria que voltar ao palácio do Senhor das Trevas e sabia também que teria que lhe dar alguma satisfação. Já não tinha mais o coração da estrela que ela prometera a ele, sabia então que o acordo já não mais existia. O que aconteceria agora, ela não sabia, mas não temia pela sua segurança, apenas pela de sua filha. Ela olhou para a menina por uns instantes e depois para Victoria, que conversava alegremente com Anita.

"Quero que fique com esse colar."- disse Victoria, estendendo a mão para que sua empregada lhe entregasse uma caixa de madeira. Victoria a abriu e tirou de dentro da caixa um colar prateado, tinha um pingente de meia lua e junto a ele um diamante. – "Isso é por salvar minha vida."- disse Victoria e entregou a Anita o colar. Anita o segurou por alguns segundos e devolveu novamente o colar.

"Não posso aceitar, Victoria. Acredite, você já fez demais e eu te agradeço muito."- Anita disse, Victoria segurou o colar nas mãos por um segundo, olhou para o pingente e depois para Anita.

"Esse colar esta na minha família há gerações. Eu deveria passar para a minha filha, mas isso nunca irá acontecer. Então, por favor, o aceite. Ele tem um grande significado pra mim."- disse Victoria, entregando novamente o colar.

"Se é meu eu posso fazer o que quiser com ele, não é?"- Perguntou Anita.

"É claro que sim!"- Respondeu Victoria.

"Bem."- começou Anita e estendeu um de seus braços para Selene, pedindo então para que ela lhe entregasse Belle em seus braços. Selene obedeceu e se aproximou da morena deixando-a segurar a pequena Belle junto a sua filha. – "Você salvou minha vida e a de minha filha, não sei quais eram suas intenções com aquele coração. Mas eu a agradeço por ter dado ele a mim. Serei eternamente grata, acho que nem preciso te dizer que de agora em diante, nós lobos teremos uma divida eterna com você e a sua filha. E com você também, Victoria. Com toda a sua família."- continuou Anita. – "Eu não preciso desse colar, não tenho necessidade nenhuma de joias ou riquezas. Somos _Filhos da Lua_, a única coisa que desejamos é poder correr livre sob a luz do luar. De sermos livres, de sentir a terra embaixo de nossas patas. Por isso eu quero que sua menina tenha o colar. Eu o aceitaria de bom grado sabendo que ele significa muito pra você, Victoria. Mas sei bem que ele estará em boas mãos agora."- e dizendo isso ela ergueu o colar para que Victoria ajudasse-a a colocar o colar em Belle. Era um grande colar de modo que ficou ridicularmente grande na menina. Anita segurava a filha em um dos braços e Belle em outro e olhava para as duas meninas que estavam calmamente em seus braços.

O que aconteceu a seguir foi o seguinte: o diamante do colar começara então a se escurecer, Selene se aproximou para ver o que aconteceria e olhou em seguida para Victoria que tinha um sorriso nos lábios Anita levou sua atenção ao pingente que aos poucos ia se escurecendo. O diamante então virou um pequeno pedaço de carvão, mais negro do que qualquer outra coisa que Selene já havia visto.

"O que esta acontecendo?"- questionou Selene.

"Algo que ate então nunca havia acontecido."- Victoria respondeu, com um sorriso no rosto. Selene notou então que o carvão ia agora tornando outro tom, um tom vermelho, o pingente se iluminou um pouco antes então de virar um rubi, onde antes havia um diamante.

"O que aconteceu?"- questionou Anita.

"Minha mãe me contava essa historia. Ela dizia que há muitos anos atrás. Centenas de anos atrás, uma estrela cadente caiu no céu. Uma garotinha a viu cruzar o céu e fez um pedido, pediu que pudesse ser feliz e a estrela ouviu seu pedido e caiu exatamente onde a garotinha morava. Perguntou a garota o que ela precisava para ser feliz e a garota com toda a sua inocência, respondeu então que gostaria de nunca houvesse duvidas em seu coração. A estrela disse que era impossível, mas que podia guia-la quando ela tivesse duvidas. Entregou a ela então esse diamante, disse que quando seu coração estivesse cheio de duvidas e medo, ele brilharia. E quando ela estivesse no caminho certo, ele então se tornaria um rubi e ela saberia então sempre o que deveria ser feito. O diamante passou de geração em geração, ate chegar a mim. Mas nunca em anos, alguém tinha visto o rubi de fato, o diamante apenas brilhara, nunca chegou a mudar para rubi. Todo mundo pensava que era só uma lenda, ate agora. Poucos sabem da historia do rubi e poucos acreditam também. Eu nunca contei para meu marido, alias, ele acredita que o diamante brilha por outros motivos, na época eu não podia dizer a verdade pra ele, seria errado." - disse Victoria, sentando-se na cama próximo a Anita. – "Eu não sei qual é a conexão que Belle tem com a sua filha, mas sei que ela é grande a ponto de mesmo as duas tendo apenas alguns dias de vida, seus corações já não tem duvida alguma do caminho que elas devem seguir. E isso é muito forte, Anita."- ela disse se virando para Selene agora. – "Não sei para aonde o destino levará você e sua filha, Selene. Mas sei que ele o levará para onde vocês devem ir de fato. Não tenha medo algum de seguir seu caminho, ou de fazer escolha das quais julgam impossível."- continuo-a. – "Te digo o mesmo, Anita."- concluiu Victoria e tocou no rosto da pequena Belle.

"É uma historia incrível."- Anita disse por fim. – "É uma pedra muito bonita também. Gosto da cor... Gosto do nome que ela tem. Acho que vou chama-la assim: Ruby." – Concluiu, falando agora de sua filha. – "É um ótimo nome, não acha?"- Perguntou Anita olhando para Selene, que ainda estava perdida, olhando o modo que Victoria olhava para sua filha.

"É um nome lindo."- Disse Selene por fim, Victoria pegou então Belle dos braços de Anita e a levou de volta para Selene, que não a pegou de volta.

"Algum problema?"- Victoria perguntou confusa, franzindo o cenho e trazendo Belle para perto de seu corpo.

"Não." – Selene respondeu pensativa. Levou sua mão ao colar que usava e olhou para Belle nos braços de Victoria. – "Esse colar significa minha proteção. Sem ele, eu não sei o que será de mim, ou de minha mente... E eu temo que sem essa proteção eu não tenha controle dos meus atos, por isso eu temo também pela segurança da minha filha. Sei o que eu vou lhe pedir é demais, mas sei também que talvez seja a melhor decisão que eu vou tomar nos últimos dias."- ela continuou, se aproximou mais de Victoria, colocou uma das mãos sobre a bebê e com um dos dedos acariciou seu rostinho.

Lagrimas então surgiram de seu rosto, mas ela não estava triste, ela olhou para Victoria, bem no fundo dos seus olhos e percebeu então que o motivo pelo qual ela não estava triste era porque Victoria estava certa: O destino levaria Belle exatamente para aonde ela devia estar. E ela deveria estar ali, nos braços daquela mulher e talvez seu futuro fosse incerto, mas Selene não se importava. Porque o aqui e o agora eram uma certeza. Uma certeza de que ela teria uma vida boa, uma mãe que a amaria, que estaria segura e que nada a machucaria nesse mundo.

"Cuida dela por mim, Victoria."- Selene disse por fim e sorriu pra Victoria, pra que ela soubesse que estava tudo bem. – "Cuida dela, como se ela fosse sua. Na verdade, cuida dela, porque ela é sua... Se você for contar para ela sobre mim um dia, diga que eu tive escolha sim... Diga que eu poderia ficar com ela, mas que eu escolhi a melhor opção."- Dizendo isso ela se aproximou de Belle, deu um beijo em sua testa e disse que a amava, abraçou Victoria o mais forte que pôde e se despediu de todos. Victoria não tentou questiona-la, Anita não tentou questiona-la, nenhuma das duas sabia o que passava na mente de Selene ou o que se passava em seu destino. Mas as suas sentiam, ou sabiam, que ela havia feito a escolha certa. As duas sabiam que Belle teria uma ótima vida e que Selene fez o que fez por amor a filha.

Elas não sabiam, porem, que o que Selene estava fazendo era abrir mão de sua menina para que ela pudesse traçar seu próprio destino.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8 - Tales Of The Stars**

Selene voltou sozinha para o castelo do senhor das trevas, usando um dos cavalos que Victoria deu a ela. Entrou na grande sala e caminhou em direção ao mesmo cômodo que o encontrou pela primeira vez. Ele estava sentado na mesma cadeira, encarando aquele grande livro e o folheando lentamente, parou em uma pagina, levantou o olhar para Selene e deu um sorriso de leve. Olhou Selene de cima abaixo e seu sorriso então desapareceu quando notou que ela não carregava nada.

"E meu coração?"- ele perguntou secamente. Selene permaneceu calada, e então o senhor das trevas insistiu na pergunta, levantando-se rapidamente e indo em direção a estrela. – "Onde está meu coração?!"- perguntou gritando dessa vez, com seu rosto bem próximo a estrela.

"Eu não pude fazer o que você pediu!"- ela gritou em resposta e o senhor das trevas se segurou para não responder da forma que queria, cerrou os punhos e andou em direção novamente ao livro, folheando as paginas com ódio no olhar e !o gesto. – "Eu não tive coragem, eu não tenho essa coragem!"- ela disse, caminhando em direção a ele. E olhou então para a página do livro, onde tinha um desenho dela, entregando a ele um coração.

"O livro nunca erra."- ele disse pausadamente, colocando sua mão sobre o desenho. – "Eu o sigo há centenas de anos. E você trará meu filho de volta a mim, Selene. De modo que eu preciso do coração."- concluiu ele e bateu com força na pagina do livro, assustando Selene, que mantinha sua atenção ao desenho.

Ela se aproximou mais dele, ignorando então todo o ódio que ele exalava e virou o livro pra si, vendo o desenho, o analisou bem e viu então que não usava o colar que Rumplestiltskin lhe dera, sua mão então correu em direção a pagina e ela passou um dos dedos pela gravura, bem onde deveria estar desenhado o colar. Rumplestiltskin então notou o que ela notara, franziu o cenho e olhou novamente para a deusa.

"Você ainda vai me entrega-lo"- disse ele pausadamente. Ela o encarou e se preparou para dizer algo, mas ele a interrompeu. Ele então fez um gesto com a mão no ar e o seu colar então brilhou em um tom purpura, Selene olhou para a joia e depois para o homem a sua frente que dizia tais palavras- "Quando o colar não mais servir seu proposito, você então voltará a me encontrar e o entregará o coração que você me deve."- Ele termina de dizer e o colar então para de brilhar. Rumplestiltskin baixa então o braço e no mesmo momento que faz isso ele então congela.

Selene toca no homem a sua frente que não reage, ele esta imóvel, como uma estatua. Ela o chama inúmeras vezes, mas ele não a responde, assim como também não pisca ou se mexe. Era como se ele não estivesse ali. Em seguida o livro que minutos antes ela encarava começa a ser folheado por um vento que ali não existia, Selene estava confusa e um pouco assustada, vê todas as paginas serem folheadas rapidamente e o livro então se fechar fazendo um barulho enorme. A capa do livro se ilumina por alguns instantes e Selene se aproxima para ler a frase que se formava por magica na capa do livro. A frase dizia: _**A Bela e Fera e Contos Sobre Cisnes e Rainhas. **_Selene levou sua mão a capa e abriu o livro, encontrando agora as paginas completamente vazias. Passou a mão por sobre toda pagina em branco e uma imagem então se formou ali: Era a imagem de Anita segurando Rubi e Belle em seus braços, sobre o corpinho de Belle estava o colar que Victoria havia dado a Anita e a pedra não era o diamante e sim o rubi. Selene folheou novamente o livro e parou novamente em uma pagina em branco e novamente uma gravura se formou: Era de uma garotinha, havia uma coroa em sua cabeça e ela estava diante de um lago, onde um grande cisne nadava.

"O nome dela é Regina."- disse uma voz, fazendo Selene se virar para encarar a voz. Era de Ester.

"Como?"- Selene pergunta confusa. –"Como você não morreu?"

"Bem, meu coração ainda está bem vivo. Batendo dentro de uma mulher que você salvou essa noite, Selene."- disse Ester, chegando próximo à deusa. Ester olhou para Rumplestiltskin que ainda não se movia e depois para Selene. – "Sabe, eu poderia ter sido caçada pelo resto da minha vida se eu não tivesse caído aqui devido a um desejo. Era de uma garotinha, a mesma garotinha de que Victoria lhe falou. A que eu dei o colar. Eu estaria ligada a ela para toda a vida, deveria fazer tudo o que ela me mandasse. Mas ela me libertou, me deu o direito de viver minha eternidade e de ser livre. Coisa que nunca fui no céu. Mas ela fez mais que isso, as pessoas assumem que tudo acontece por algum motivo e não estão erradas. Acontecem porque alguém permite, destino, os deuses ou até elas mesmas. Algumas coisas são grandes demais para que aconteçam sem uma intervenção. Amores impossíveis, por exemplo. Aquele tipo de amor que todos são contra, que existe muitas barreiras e pouco apoio... Amores que poderiam simplesmente morrer por que ninguém é capaz de aceita-los e então por isso nós existimos. As estrelas, a fé e a esperança e ainda assim as vezes não somos o suficiente. Não cai nessa terra por acaso, não cai simplesmente porque foi me feito um pedido. Cai aqui porque foi me dado um destino assim que nasci, assim como foi lhe dado um destino, Selene, um destino que você começou a traçar desde seu encontro com Marōn. Um destino longo e de certo modo doloroso, mas que vai ser capaz de ajudar duas almas a encontrar uma a outra."- disse Ester, deixando Selene completamente confusa.

"Que almas?"- perguntou Selene.

"Tenha calma, Selene. Uma delas ainda nem nasceu e a outra ainda é só uma criança." – Disse ela dando uma pausa e apontando para a imagem da Princesinha desenhada naquele livro. – "Seu nome é Regina, hoje ela tem apenas oitos anos, seu coração é tão puro, o mais puro que essa terra já teve a chance de conhecer, mas que vai ser quebrado em tantos pedaços que ela vai esquecer todos os motivos pelo qual ela acreditava no amor. Mas ela recuperará esse coração." – Ela disse dando outra pausa e dessa vez tocando na figura do cisne no lago, uma coroa então surgiu na cabeça do cisne. – "Alguém a ajudará a remendar cada um desses pedaços. E Rumplestiltskin será uma peça fundamental nessa historia, ele se acha tão esperto, tão cheio de si. Pergunto-me como ele acha que conseguiu pegar o livro que eu guardava comigo há anos... Eu permiti que ele o levasse, eu permiti que ele soubesse todas as coisas que ele deveria saber, mas não mais que isso. Todo o resto do futuro é um mistério pra ele, ainda assim ele fará tudo o que for possível para recuperar o seu filho e devo lhe dizer que o feitiço que ele jogou no colar se realizará."

"Eu não tenho mais o coração, como darei a ele?"

"Terás."- Ester diz então e se aproxima de Rumplestiltskin passando uma de suas mãos pelo rosto do homem que então fecha os olhos e cai em seguida no chão, Ester se vira para Selene e então continua: - "Ele jamais se lembrará de tudo o que fez em relação a você, Selene. Você será na mente dele um grande vazio, quando vocês dois se encontrarem novamente ele ainda assim não lembrará e tudo virá a tona em sua mente somente quando ele de fato precisar do coração."

"Por quê? Por que ele tem que esquecer?"

"Porque ele te pressa e não é assim que ele recuperará seu filho, ele tem primeiro que tirar as trevas de seu coração. Primeiro ele tem que pagar por todo o mal que causou a todos e você será a chave para essa redenção. Ele então não pode lembrar do quanto ele precisa de você. Ele tem que aprender a te amar de graça."

"Me amar?!"- Selene perguntou confusa. – "Eu jamais amaria esse homem! Por culpa dele eu conheci Marōn, perdi meu reino e minha filha! Ele acabou com tudo o que eu era e me tirou tudo o que eu tinha."

"Nada do que você já teve ou foi se compara a tudo o que você virá a ser, Selene. O amor aparece nas horas que menos esperamos, ele é silencioso, puro e se revela misteriosamente. Acredite, Selene. Acredite no amor e na capacidade de amar, pois é isso que te levará de volta a sua filha."

Selene estava tão irritada com tudo que ouvia e tão confusa, não sabia mais o que deveria fazer ou dizer e apenas olhava agora para o homem completamente adormecido no chão.

"O que vai ser de mim agora?"- Perguntou ela, levando seu olhar novamente a Ester, que se aproximou dela pegando suas mãos e guiando em direção a Chandra que estava diante da morta.

"Você ficará bem."- disse Chandra, passando seu braço em volta da cintura de Selene e caminhando com ela em direção à saída do castelo.

"E você? Você ficará bem?"- ela pergunta se virando para encarar Ester.

"Eu já cumpri minha parte nessa historia. Agora é com você, Selene."- a estrela responde e Selene a vê desaparecer, levando o livro com ela.

"Para aonde nós vamos?"- Ela pergunta a Chandra que agora encara o céu estrelado.

"Para sua nova casa."- Chandra responde e juntas elas voam em direção ao céu e ao incerto, deixando naquela terra muitas historias ainda a serem contadas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9 - Children Of The Moon**

Chandra havia deixado Selene em Andaluzia, uma cidade ao Sul da Espanha, em seguida ela a deixou. Disse a Selene que ali ela encontraria ajuda, que seria guiada e acolhida pelos chamados: _Filhos da Lua._ O ano era 1984, 17 anos depois desse dia uma criança iria nascer e uma maldição seria jogada na Floresta Encantada, que até então era dominada pelo Senhor das Trevas. 28 anos depois disso a maldição seria quebrada e enfim, uma nova historia começaria a ser contada.

Por hora Selene não sabia de nada disso, por hora tudo o que ela sabia era que devia continuar com sua jornada e pela primeira vez na vida ela se sentiu solitária. Caminhou sozinha por algumas horas, não conhecia a região, estava exausta, havia caminhado demais e dormido pouco na noite anterior, não carregava mais a filha nos braços, mas ainda sentia os braços cansados, porém o vazio de não tê-la nos braços doía mais do que todo o cansaço.

Ela parou de caminhar, estava exausta e nem sabia mais para aonde estava indo. Parou também porque ouviu um uivo distante, sabia que não vinha de um simples _lobo,_pois conhecia o barulho de cada criatura noturna, já que na sua essência ela também era cada um desses seres.

Era um uivo de uma criatura que ia além do lobo e ela sabia bem o que era. Um de seus _filhos_, um dos lobisomens. Ela olhou ao redor, vendo as árvores altas, sentindo o frio tocar a sua pele e o vento passar pelos seus cabelos. Viu então algo passando entre as arvores e ao longe pode ouvir barulhos de cascos de cavalos.

Eram _eles_, seus _filhos_.

_As crianças da lua._

Um deles veio da floresta e se apresentou a ela como Raoul, estava sozinho e foi o primeiro a se aproximar, logo atrás dele apareceram outros, um grupo de aproximadamente cinco homens. Ficou obvio que eles eram lobisomens e que Raoul era o _alfa_ entre eles. Todos se apresentaram e Selene pôde ouvir que os passos dos cavalos estavam mais altos, demonstrando que o resto do grupo estava cada vez mais próximo. Raoul usava roupas esfarrapadas de um tom quase encardido, todos os outros usavam o mesmo estilo de roupa. Porem Raoul era diferente dos outros, era o mais bonito entre eles.

Impossível não notar isso, então Selene nem se controlou. Por que se controlaria? Ele se destacava dos demais, era alto, pele morena, cabelos negros e olhos castanhos, tinha traços de alguém que havia vivido milhares de anos. Mas eram apenas pouco mais de centenas de anos. O líder dos lunáticos era Aluízio, que chegou a cavalo, acompanhado de mais dois do seu grupo, Aluízio era um homem já na faixa dos seus 40 anos, aparentava saber muito sobre muita coisa, ou talvez sobre tudo. Tinha um sorriso gentil no rosto, abraçou Selene e disse a ela que tudo ficaria bem, que ela era muito esperada e que estaria segura ali. Ela quis acreditar, sabia que suas palavras eram verdadeiras e sabia que estaria segura ali com eles, mas será que eles estariam seguros com ela ali?

Ela cavalgou com eles ate um pequeno vilarejo, que era completamente cercado por uma alta muralha, era noite, porem parecia que todos estavam acordados a sua espera. Selene sabia bem o porquê de tanto cuidado e proteção, pois Lunáticos sempre foram perseguidos ao longo de sua existência.

Ela sabia bem disso, pois ela observou do céu a luta de seus filhos, viu que durante anos eles foram perseguidos, pois a ignorância humana não conseguia aceitar ou entender suas diferenças. Eles eram tachados como feiticeiros e até mesmo demônios, eram exorcizados na tentativa de se curarem ou queimados em fogueiras em praças publicas. Mas na verdade eles eram apenas influenciados pelas Lua, mais especificamente pela Lua Cheia, eram pessoas iluminadas capazes de ver além do que humanos normais podiam. Viam o futuro, passado e o mundo dos mortos. E isso assustava aqueles que não entendiam, eles eram vistos como loucos e de certo modo eles eram. O poder da visão tornava-os assim.

Mas ainda assim eles eram humanos, ainda assim mereciam viver e por isso a Lua os protegiam. Aquele grupo em questão era protegido pelos lobisomens, viviam em uma relação onde um beneficiava o outro. Os lobisomens lhe davam proteção e os lunáticos alimentavam a sede dos lobisomens de carne fresca, criando ovelhas e outros pequenos animais para alimentar os lobos. Havia um pouco mais de 100 famílias ali, e todas elas esperavam fora de suas casas pela chegada de Selene, a deusa da Lua.

Selene caminhou por entre as casas, seguindo Aluízio ate a sua casa, por cada família que ela passou eles a reverenciavam, a tocavam e pediam sua benção. Ela dizia que não havia necessidade e que ali ela não mais era a deusa, porem isso não os impediu de continuar. Ela sempre seria uma deusa, e entre eles, ela não era apenas uma deusa, mas sim uma _mãe._

A casa de Aluízio era simples, ele tinha três filhos, só o mais novo era um menino, sua mulher havia preparado um pequeno banquete para eles, com frutas, carnes, pão e vinho. Selene não tocou em nada, diferente de Raoul que estava ali com eles e que agora devorava um enorme pão com carne.

"Você pode ficar aqui conosco, a casa é pequena, mas faremos questão de que você fique com o quarto de nossos filhos." – disse Aluízio.

"Não há necessidade, tendo um lugar para eu me deitar já o suficiente, seus filhos podem continuar no quarto deles. Não quero incomodar." – respondeu Selene.

"Relaxa, você não vai incomodar o velho."- respondeu Raoul. – "Na verdade tenho certeza que ele faz questão que você fique aqui na casa dele, pelo menos ate nós construirmos uma casa pra você. Não vai demorar muito."

"Exatamente. Ate a casa ficar pronta. Você não é uma convidada nesse vilarejo, Selene. Você pertence aqui agora. Faça de nós a sua família e daqui a sua casa."

"Sendo assim, eu fico."- respondeu ela, e como combinado então ela dividiu o quarto com as crianças, não queria tirar elas dali. Ela sabia que não dormiria aquela noite, era a primeira noite sem sua filha, não ouvir seu choro ou sentir seu pequeno corpinho contra o dela era estranho, criava um vazio dentro de si e ela sabia que esse vazio aumentaria com o passar do tempo.

A noite se arrastou, na verdade fazia poucas horas que ela havia se deitado, as crianças dormiam silenciosamente e ela decidiu então que desistiria de tentar pegar no sono. Levantou-se e caminhou por entre o vilarejo, o lugar inteiro dormia, ela provavelmente era a única acordada, pelo menos foi o que ela pensou, ate encontrar Raoul. Parecia que ele a esperava, ele estava parado próximo ao grande portão que delimitava o local, ela foi até ele e esperou que ele abrisse os portões para ela. Do outro lado ela pôde ver que havia dois grandes lobisomens protegendo a entrada, eram enormes, o dobro do tamanho de um homem normal, os pelos grossos, olhos amarelos e dentes a mostra, estavam sobre as duas patas traseiras, pareciam homens, eram homens na sua essência, mas Selene só via monstros. Eles eram completamente diferentes do lobisomem que ela havia conhecido na floresta encantada. Mas ela preferiu não dizer isso, apenas seguiu Raoul em silencio.

Já caminhavam há algum tempo agora quando ela por fim resolveu questionar para aonde ele estava a levando.

"Você conheceu a família do velho lunático. Acho justo que conheça a minha." – disse ele, parando subitamente, eles estavam dentro da floresta – "Muitos acreditam que você veio para tornar as coisas mais fáceis. Não dissemos a eles que você veio para fugir de um demônio." – ele continuou.

"Acha que mentir para eles é o melhor?"

"Melhor eu não sei, mas é mais fácil."

"Não digo isso me referindo ao verdadeiro motivo pelo qual eu estou aqui e sim por deixar que eles acreditem que eu estou aqui para tornar as coisas mais fáceis. Acho que vocês ainda não deram conta que eu sou uma bomba relógio." – ela disse isso, tocando agora no colar que usava, rezando para que de fato ele ainda continuasse a funcionar.

"Todos nós somos, Selene. Todos nós somos como você, temos nossos demônios internos e lutamos todos os dias para mantê-los trancafiado dentro de nós mesmos. No final das contas mortais e imortais compartilham do mesmo medo: o de não saber viver com nós mesmos."

"Lunáticos não são imortais, não é mesmo?"

"Não, não são. Aluízio não é o primeiro líder desse grupo."

"Diferente de você."

"Diferente de mim e de meus irmãos. Todos os lunáticos vêm e vão, mas nós continuamos aqui, protegendo eles, protegendo seus filhos, nossos irmãos, em seu nome."

"Até quando?"

"Até quando não houver mais Lua no céu." – ele respondeu e nesse instante ele olhou para o céu, para a nuvem cinzenta que encobria a Lua Cheia daquela noite, Selene olhou também a tempo de ver a nuvem se dissipar, deixando a Lua reinar no céu. Em seguida olhou para Raoul a sua frente, o vendo aos poucos se transformar, os músculos dobraram de tamanho, rasgando a roupa surrada que ele usava.

O homem então foi ficando enorme, os pelos saiam de seu corpo, seu rosto se deformava formando traços de lobo, quando a transformação acabou, ele olhou para a Selene, agora com seus olhos amarelos de lobo. Ela permaneceu no mesmo lugar e então ele uivou, e o uivo foi respondido, primeiro por um, depois dois e então incontáveis uivos tomaram conta daquela floresta.

Selene olhou ao redor vendo que vários lobisomens se aproximavam por entre as arvores. Eles eram incontáveis, ela levou sua atenção ao que estava a sua frente, a Raoul, que respirava cansado e tinham os olhos fixos nela. Ele que antes estava em pé sobre suas patas traseiras, agora se encontrava de quatro e parecia reverenciar a deusa a sua frente, então ela viu que cada um dos lobisomens fazia o mesmo: a reverenciavam. Ela era mais que uma deusa ali, ou uma mãe, ela era uma _**Rainha**_e soube naquele momento que cada um deles poderia dar a vida por ela se preciso.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10 - Blame The Stars**

Apesar de já saber que nenhum entre os lunáticos eram imortais, ainda assim foi um choque pra Selene quando então presenciou a primeira morte entre eles. Então ela percebeu que apesar dela sentir como se fizesse parte da família, ela de fato não era. Ela não pertencia a eles e nunca pertenceria, ela era uma deusa no céu e seria em qualquer outro lugar. Isso a incomodava, ela queria ser mais parecida com os humanos, queria poder envelhecer, morrer e então tudo seria mais fácil.

Ela não poderia morrer, jamais poderia morrer. Jamais envelheceria, teria sempre a mesma aparência e isso era pior que a morte. Pois ela aparentava ter pouco mais de 17 anos e no fundo ela se sentia como uma velha senhora, viu todas as crianças que ela segurou no colo crescerem, casarem, terem filhos enquanto ela ia ficando pra trás, esquecida em si mesma.

Não podia ter a mesma coisa que eles, não ali. Talvez no céu, talvez com a pessoa certa. Se houvesse a pessoa certa... Ou talvez nunca. Provavelmente nunca. Não sabia. Só sabia que os anos se passaram desde que ela chegou ali, exatos 30 anos e que mesmo assim ela não havia esquecido a sua filha. Nunca teve noticia alguma das estrelas, de seu irmão ou ate mesmo do Céu. Não mais pensava em Marōn, ele era uma mancha em seu passado e a cada dia ficava mais para trás. O colar aparentemente estava servindo de fato aos seus propósitos, mas ela ainda temia a profecia que Rumplestiltskin lhe falara, e não havia um dia sequer que ela não temia que o colar fosse quebrado e que ela então teria que voltar até ele.

Não era mais Aluízio que liderava os lunáticos e sim seu filho Luiz, Aluízio agora era um senhor muito doente, a beira da morte. Selene dedicava seus dias para cuidar do velho senhor, ele já mal falava, havia perdido a visão, mas ainda assim Selene sentia que ele a entendia e que era grato por tudo que Selene fazia por ele. Na verdade Selene era mais grata por ele, por tudo. Ver o homem perder a vida aos poucos a matava por dentro, mas ela nunca demonstrava isso na frente dele. Naquele dia ela sentiu que seria a ultima vez que ela daria banho naquele senhor, que lhe daria comida e pentearia seus cabelos e que lhe diria que ele parecia muito bem, embora ela soubesse que ele tinha plena consciência que ela falava isso apenas pra agrada-lo. Ela não ligava, gostava do sorriso que o senhor dava a ela quando ela dizia tais palavras.

Ele respirava cansado em sua cama, suas filhas e filho estavam ali, segurando suas mãos, Raoul também estava a pedido de Aluízio, foi o único nome que ele teve forças para falar. Aluízio chamou Raoul para perto de si, e o homem se aproximou dele a tempo de ouvir as ultimas palavras do senhor, antes que ele desse seu ultimo suspiro: -_**"Proteja-a de si mesma."**__- _Em um sussurro, quase engolindo algumas palavras, depois não disse mais nada e dormiu um sono profundo.

O enterraram anoite, sob a luz do luar, teve um enterro singelo, todos rezaram em silencio e em silencio cada um foi embora, deixando apenas Selene sozinha, junto ao tumulo do homem que ela considerava como pai. Ela se ajoelhou diante do seu tumulo, deixando as lágrimas molharem se rosto, deixando que elas levassem sua tristeza embora e logo depois disso veio a chuva. Que a molhou por completo fazendo as lagrimas se juntarem aos pingos de chuva que lavavam o seu rosto. Ela não ligava para a sua roupa encharcada, para seus joelhos molhados pelo barro, pela flor em sua mão que agora se desmanchava na chuva.

Tudo que passava em sua mente era: _Quem seria o próximo a ser tirado dela?_

Ela não queria saber. Ela não queria ser mais imortal naquela terra, ela queria voltar para casa, queria voltar para o céu, para as estrelas, para seu irmão. Mas não poderia voltar. Jamais poderia voltar. A chuva já havia a encharcado completamente quando ela sentiu alguém a abraçar, virou seu rosto para ver Raoul atrás dela, chamando-a pra ir embora.

"Eu não quero voltar para lá."- ela disse.

"Então venha comigo."- ele disse, oferecendo a mão para ela. Ela aceitou e foi com ele até a aldeia que ele morava. Onde ele entregou a ela uma toalha para se secar e roupas e ligou o pequeno fogão que agora servia como aquecedor. A aldeia de Raoul era pequena e muito mais rustica que o vilarejo de Aluízio. Selene não ligava para isso, ela apenas não queria voltar para casa onde cuidou de Aluízio nos últimos anos. Na aldeia de Raoul também não era permitido mulheres, caso um de seus homens quisesse se satisfazer sexualmente, eles tinham que ir para a cidade quando não houvesse noites de Lua Cheia ou para o vilarejo, nunca levavam mulheres para ali. Selene sabia disso, mas também não ligava, era só por aquela noite. Raoul não disse nada desde que chegou ali, Selene estava sentada sobre os joelhos, olhando para as chamas do pequeno fogão aceso exclusivamente para ela, tomava uma xicara de chá quente e observava as formas que as chamas criavam.

"Eu não quero ver todos eles morrerem."- disse Selene quebrando o silencio.

"Sei que não."

"Como você consegue fazer isso? Enfrentar a morte, sabendo que não pode fazer nada?"

"Não sei e acho que nunca saberei. Não acredito que se acostume com a morte, acredito que se aprende a conviver com ela... No nosso caso, é claro. Para nós imortais a morte não é uma das piores coisas e sim a vida. E sim viver."- disse ele, se aproximando dela e sentando-se de frente a ela.

"Ate quando?" – ela perguntou permitindo as lágrimas caírem de seu rosto.

"Ate quando houver Lua no Céu."- ele disse, secando as lagrimas dela com os dedos. – "Fique aqui essa noite."- continuou ele. – "E continue por aqui amanha. Não posso afastar a morte deles, mas posso afastar você da morte. Fique aqui conosco, afinal você também é uma de nós."

E então ela ficou, ficou aquela noite e na seguinte e ficou no restante da semana e durante todos os meses, os anos se passaram e ela ainda ficou ali. E muita coisa mudou ao longo dos anos, viver entre os lobos era mais fácil, viver sem se preocupar que sua família iria morrer era mais fácil.

Os lobos a ensinaram tudo que ela realmente precisava saber, a caçar, a preparar sua própria comida sem agredir a natureza, a andar por entre as arvores sem se perder e a se localizar apenas usando as Estrelas como guias. Ela ainda visitava os lunáticos, mas passava a maior parte do tempo com o clã de Raoul.

A relação dela com Raoul era complicada, ele a evitava a maior parte do tempo e ela raramente o via. Ainda assim o pouco tempo que eles passavam juntos eram intensos, ela sentia que gostava mais dele do que de todos os outros, não sabia dizer se era o mistério que ele tinha que causava esse feito nela ou se realmente sentia algo entre ele.

O que ela sabia porem era que: o que ela sentia por Raoul era diferente, isso era claro. Ela não sentia o mesmo pelos outros lobisomens, nunca sentiu. E apesar da maioria dos lobos e ate mesmos os lunáticos tentarem investir alguma coisa com ela, ela sempre se esquivava e evitava qualquer tipo de relação que passasse mais que amizade. Então ao longo dos anos já era mais que claro que Selene era imune a qualquer investida e que definitivamente não estava a fim de se envolver com ninguém, ate ela mesma estava convencida disso.

Quarente e quatro anos se passaram desde que ela chegou ali, o tempo pra ela andava de outra forma e parecia que não havia passado tanto tempo assim. Ela já não mais pensava em Marōn, ela também já não mais pensava em sua filha e às vezes ela tinha que fazer um esforço grande para lembrar-se de como ela era. Chegou um tempo então que ela já não mais se lembrava de sua filha.

Pensou então que esse dia nunca chegaria, mas assim era mais fácil.

O ano era 2010, havia uma festa no vilarejo aquele dia, todos haviam sido convidados, inclusive os lobos, era Ano Novo, creio eu, ou algo do tipo. Selene decidiu não ir. Ficou sozinha na aldeia dos lobisomens, ouvia a risada das pessoas ao longe e olhou para o céu, a tempo de ver os fogos de artifício se juntarem as estrelas. Mas ela não olhava para o céu procurando pelos fogos de artificio, olhava para o céu porque era ali a sua casa, era ali onde ela pertencia e não na terra. Sabia que seu irmão estava cuidado de tudo e ver as estrelas no céu brilhando, dava a certeza a ela de que tudo estava bem no céu, tudo também estava bem na terra, mas definitivamente nada estava bem dentro dela.

E talvez nunca fosse ficar.

"Por que decidiu ficar?" – disse uma voz conhecida, Selene se virou para encarar a voz e viu Raoul atrás dela.

Essa noite ele estava impecavelmente arrumado, completamente de branco, os cabelos bem penteados, nem parecia o Raoul que ela estava acostumava de ver. Em todos esses anos, ele nunca havia se arrumado de outra forma que não fosse a de sempre, sempre com roupas largadas cabelos despenteados, uma aparência de alguém que havia passado o dia trabalhando. Ela estava acostumada com a aparência de sempre dele, não o deixava menos feio, na verdade davam ate certo charme a ele. Mas ela não podia negar que vê-lo arrumado dessa forma era muito interessante de se ver.

"Não sei."- respondeu dando de ombros, enquanto ele sentava ao seu lado. – "Talvez eu quisesse ficar com a minha outra família. Tenho outra família, sabe disso, não é?"

"Sei, tem inúmeras famílias. Sei muito bem disso." – respondeu ele olhando para o céu. – "Queria que você não sentisse a necessidade de querer voltar para a sua família, queria que você se sentisse complemente em casa aqui comigo."- continuou. – "Conosco."- ele remendou não querendo deixar obvio o que ele queria dizer. Ela sorriu em resposta.

"Acredite, eu também queria. Mas-"

"Mas o que? Diga, peça o que quiser essa noite." – ele a cortou.

"Não era bem um pedido que eu ia fazer." – disse ela franzindo o cenho. – "Eu ia dizer: mas não somos nós que controlamos nossa vida, não é mesmo?"

"E quem é então, Selene? Os deuses?"

"Às vezes eu acho que são as estrelas. Acho que deuses não tem nada a ver com isso. Acho que deuses não tem controle nem das próprias vidas. E digo isso por experiência própria."

"Então a culpa é das estrelas?" – perguntou ele se divertindo com isso.

"Talvez."

"Então vamos fingir que hoje. Somente hoje. Todas as estrelas são estrelas cadentes e que tudo de ruim ou tudo de bom que acontecer hoje vai ser culpa delas, só e somente delas."

"Aonde quer chegar com isso?"- perguntou ela enquanto ele se levantava e ficava de frente para ela estendendo uma de suas mãos.

"Só estou querendo dizer que: se arrisque um pouco, Selene. Sei que se arriscou muito no passado, mas se arrisque hoje também. Se arrisque aqui, agora, comigo. Só hoje. Não pense muito nas consequências, porque hoje é tudo culpa das estrelas." – Ela sorriu para ele, o sorriso mais lindo que ele tinha visto há anos e permitiu que ele segurasse sua mão e a levantasse dali.

"E agora?" – Ela perguntou, enquanto ele passava um de seus braços ao redor de sua cintura a trazendo bem próxima ao corpo. Seus olhares se perderam um no outro e Raoul demorou a responder.

"Bem, agora me diz o seguinte. Existe uma lenda que diz que a deusa da Lua quando vinha a Terra ela se transformava em qualquer animal noturno. É verdade?"

"É verdade."- ela respondeu rindo.

"Ate mesmo em vagalumes?" – perguntou ele fingindo estar realmente interessado em vagalumes.

"Sim, principalmente vagalumes." – respondeu ela, mostrando uma falsa excitação na voz o fazendo rir.

"E lobos, pode se transformar em um lobo?" – perguntou ele sério, ainda perdido nos olhos da deusa.

"Pensei que vagalumes te interessavam mais." – disse ela baixinho, mordendo o lábio inferior e o vendo acompanhar esse movimento.

"Talvez mais a noite."- disse ele dando de ombros, e em seguida ele se afastou dela, quebrando o abraço e se transformou em lobisomem, bem diante dos olhos de Selene e ela entendeu exatamente o que ele queria que ela fizesse e se transformou em uma loba. O seguiu então por entre as arvores, por entre a floresta, com o céu tomado por fogos de artificio sobre as suas cabeças, com a terra embaixo de suas patas e só pararam quando o cansaço tomou conta deles, quando já não mais havia fogos de artifício no céu e sim dentro deles mesmos.

Não sei dizer se eles sempre sentiram isso um pelo outro, se sempre houve esse sentimento ou se fora criado agora. Mas quem se importa? Eles estavam exatamente no mesmo lugar que antes, ainda era o mesmo céu acima de suas cabeças, ainda estavam sobre a falsa promessa de que o quer que pudesse acontecer essa noite seria culpa das estrelas. Então nem se seguraram ou tentaram evitar o beijo que obviamente ambos queriam que acontecesse e talvez de fato tudo fosse culpa das estrelas, porque pareceu tão certo, porque pareceu que os dois sempre haviam pertencido um ao outro. Como se de fato as estrelas quisessem que os dois estivessem ali, estivessem juntos, como se elas quisessem que o beijo evoluísse de fato para algo a mais, que foi o que aconteceu. Não ali é claro, sobre a visão da Lua e das estrelas, mas sim na cama de Raoul, onde os dois se encontravam agora e aonde permaneceram na manha seguinte.

E meses se passaram depois dessa noite, eles chegaram a se casar em uma pequena cerimonia, sob a luz do luar, é claro. Com as estrelas como testemunhas, pois afinal era tudo culpa delas.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11 - Nightmare**

Alguns meses depois do casamento de Selene e Raoul, ela descobriu então que estava gravida. E ela nunca esteve tão feliz em toda a sua vida como naquele dia, quando ela então sentiu que uma vida crescia dentro dela novamente. O casamento com Raoul estava ótimo e ela estava muito feliz com a sua vida, as coisas não podiam estar melhores, cada dia era uma novidade nessa gravidez, que diferente da outra ela pôde de fato aproveitar. Raoul era extremamente carinhoso com ela e o bebê, e juntos eles já podiam imaginar uma vida inteira um com o outro. Ela nunca pensou que poderia ter esse tipo de felicidade, que poderia amar novamente e ser amada e que teria uma família como tem agora.

Ela estava diante do espelho de seu quarto, encarando o reflexo de seu corpo completamente nu. Acariciou sua barriga de pouco mais de 5 meses de gestação e sorriu para Raoul que abraçava por trás, acariciando também sua barriga e dizendo em seu ouvido o quanto ela estava linda e o quanto ele amava. Ela se virou para seu marido e o beijou demoradamente nos lábios, respondendo em seguida o quanto o amava também. Então algo aconteceu quando ela disse isso, o colar que Rumplestiltskin havia dado a ela então se quebrou, caindo no chão diante de seus olhos. Ela olhou para o colar e Raoul se abaixou para pega-lo, o analisando e percebendo então que não havia como remenda-lo, pois assim que ele o tocou o colar se quebrou em varias partes.

"O que isso significa?"- ele perguntou confuso, vendo o olhar de terror de sua mulher.

"Eu fiz um acordo com um homem há muitos anos atrás. Ele me deu esse colar e em troca eu daria a ele um coração de uma estrela." – Ela disse, procurando sua roupa e a vestindo logo em seguida.

"E o que você ganharia com esse colar?"- ele perguntou, e ela parou no meio do quarto, completamente nervosa, com os olhos cheios de lagrimas, encarando a mão de Raoul que ainda segurava o colar em pedaços. Ela nunca havia contado essa historia a ele, não queria perturba-lo com coisas do passado, mas agora ela não tinha para onde correr e então contou, contou tudo que Ester havia lhe contado e tudo o que havia passado com ela na Floresta Encantada. Quando terminou de dizer, os dois se encontraram sentados na cama, onde horas antes tinham feito amor.

"Eu não posso deixar você voltar lá, não nesse estado, não esperando um filho meu. Esse homem é um monstro, você mesma disse."

"O homem em minha mente é mais perigoso." – continuou Selene, fazendo Raoul se virar para ela.

"Eu te protegerei de todas as ameaças desse mundo, Selene. Confia em mim. Confia em nós dois e, por favor, não tenha medo. Não pense nele, você mesma disse que ele se alimenta de pensamentos ruins, de pesadelos. Então se foque no que ainda resta de bom em sua mente, não deixe esse demônio te dominar."- Raoul disse a ela e ela apenas o abraçou em resposta.

Tentou obedecer ao que Raoul havia dito a ela, mas na pratica tudo era mais difícil, naquela mesma noite ela teve seu primeiro pesadelo e lá estava ele, Marōn, em seus sonhos. Com aquela mesma aparência de demônio de antes, completamente vestido de negro, com o rosto pálido os cabelos arrepiados e um sorriso arrepiante nos lábios.

"Você não pode fugir de mim, Selene."- disse ele. – "Não mais. Em breve eu não estarei apenas em seus sonhos, estarei em seus pensamentos e dominarei todos os seus atos. Por quanto tempo você consegue manter sua mente sadia?" - e dizendo isso ele soltou uma risada longa e assustadora e Selene acordou gritando. Suplicando para que Raoul a ajudasse.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Raoul não sabia o que fazer, e então a levou até Luiz, e pediu sua ajuda, pediu para que ele a ajudasse a controlar seus pesadelos e pensamentos. Luiz encarou Selene por alguns segundos e então se levantou da mesa onde estavam sentados, indo em direção a um armário, onde tirou de lá uma caixa. Depositou-a diante de Selene que abriu logo em seguida. Lá dentro havia seringas e uma pequena ampola com um líquido branco. Ela pegou a ampola encarou seu liquido e olhou para Raoul que questionou Luiz a respeito daquilo.

"Isso é a única coisa que me ajuda a dormir. Pois como vocês sabem, eu tenho sonhos constantes, sonhos premonitórios, que me tiram o sono, que me bagunçam os sentidos e esse liquido é a única coisa que me deixa dormir."

"E isso não é perigoso?"- questionou Selene.

"Claro que é."- respondeu ele, se aproximando dela e mostrando a ela os dois braços, completamente roxos devido às injeções constantes. – "Eu não consigo mais me livrar dessa droga e aconselho que não a use a menos que realmente seja necessário, é a única coisa que eu posso te oferecer como ajuda. Mas sinceramente, Selene, te aconselho a procurar novamente o tal Senhor Das Trevas."

"Não."- disse Selene e pegou a caixa para si, saindo dali com Raoul.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Você não precisa fazer isso."- Raoul disse a Selene que encarava a seringa agora com a droga.

"Não há outra saída."- respondeu ela e entregou a ele a seringa e ela então a ajudou a injetar a droga. Ele ficou com ela durante toda a noite, durante todas as convulsões e alucinações, por fim ela dormiu e na manha seguinte não se lembrava de nada que havia acontecido, porem todo seu corpo tinha marcas e ela estava completamente dolorida.

Ela então se drogou durante todos os dias que se seguiram aquele, a droga além de permitir que ela dormisse, também lhe trazia uma espécie de prazer do qual ela nunca havia sentindo e isso a instigava a cada vez mais se drogar de modo que ela já não tinha mais noção do quanto isso a machucava, apenas pensava no prazer. Seu corpo e mente precisavam da droga e ela não conseguia mais lutar contra o vicio, foram quase dois meses se drogando, até que um dia ela sentiu fortes dores na barriga e Raoul percebeu então a loucura que estava permitindo sua mulher fazer.

"Não posso deixar você continuar com isso."- ele disse, jogando fora todas as seringas e destruindo o que restou da droga.

"Mas eu preciso disso!"- ela gritou em resposta.

"Não! Não precisa!"- ele gritou novamente. – "Lute contra ele, lute comigo contra ele! Você pode achar que seu corpo e mente precisam da droga, mas nosso filho precisa mais de você, do que você precisa da sua sanidade!"- concluiu ele e Selene então o abraçou e ele a segurou forte contra seu corpo aquela noite. Foi a pior noite da vida dela, ela não conseguia controlar a urgência de seu corpo em querer a droga, gritou a noite toda, se debateu na cama e Raoul ficou o tempo todo com a esposa, a segurando forte durante todo o processo até que por fim ela pegou no sono. Ele a deixou em sua cama e caminhou para fora de sua cabana, encarando o céu sem Lua, ele estava tão exausto quanto ela, cansado de lutar pelos dois, mas não desistira tão fácil. Decidiu que não dormiria aquela noite, passou a noite acordado, mas por fim seu corpo cedeu ao cansaço e ele então cochilou brevemente, por apenas alguns segundos, mas segundos suficientes para ter um pesadelo que mudaria toda a sua vida.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Selene acordou na manha seguinte, sentindo todo o seu corpo dolorido, a cabeça doía e ela estava morrendo de fome. Olhou ao redor e estava completamente sozinha, saiu da cabana e encontrou Luiz que vinha de encontro a ela, ele parecia assustado, se aproximou de Selene e a levou novamente para dentro da cabana.

"Onde está Raoul?"- perguntou Luiz com a voz preocupada.

"Eu não sei."- respondeu Selene confusa, balançando a cabeça em negativa. – "Por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Eu tive uma visão."- respondeu Luiz. – "Na visão todos os lobos ficavam contra nós os lunáticos. Eles queriam você, exigiam você, botavam fogos em nossas casas e matariam uma por uma de nossas mulheres até que nós te entregássemos. Raoul comandava todos eles e eles simplesmente obedeciam."

"Raoul nunca faria isso."

"Claro que não. Mas não era ele, havia algo dominando seu lobo, ele tinha controle nenhum de seu lado selvagem."

"Mas você sabe que ele tem!"- respondeu ela irritada. – "Por que então todo esse medo?"

"Porque eu conheço minhas visões, sei que elas se realizam e acredite Selene, eu senti ontem a noite uma força tentando controlar meus pensamentos e eu lutei para domina-la. Não fui só eu que senti essa força, os outros lunáticos também sentiram e eu temo, Selene... Eu temo que o demônio que estava preso em sua mente, tenha se soltado."- concluiu ele e Selene olhou ao redor e logo em seguida saiu da cabana, encontrando todos os homens da aldeia de Raoul, seguindo suas vidas como se nada tivesse acontecendo, mas agora ela sabia melhor, ela sabia que havia assim algo errado. Parou um deles e perguntou se tinham visto Raoul e ele respondeu tinha o visto indo em direção ao lago e foi então para aonde Selene e Luiz foram.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Encontraram Raoul parado diante do lago, parecia olhar para o próprio reflexo na agua. Não usava nenhuma roupa e tinha em mãos uma arma. Luiz, botou um de seus braços a frente de Selene, a impedindo de continuar. Ela não obedeceu e se aproximou do marido o chamando pelo nome. Raoul então se virou e Selene pôde vê seus olhos completamente vermelhos.

"Raoul?"- ela perguntou hesitante, não ousando mais se aproximar.

"Talvez."- respondeu ele olhando-a de cima abaixo. Raoul se virou para encarar Selene e um sorriso enorme se formou em seu rosto, mas tinha algo errado, era um sorriso sombrio e Selene sentiu um frio correr pela sua espinha a fazendo dar um passo para trás. – "Por que o medo, meu amor?"- perguntou ele rindo, abrindo os braços e soltando uma risada. – "Não teve medo de mim quando estava comigo na cama. Quando deixou que eu te fudesse em todas as posições que eu quisesse, não é mesmo, Selene?" – perguntou ele em um tom cheio de raiva e tentou dar um passo a frente, mas algo o segurava no chão, Selene notou então que ele não conseguia se mexer.

"Raoul, por favor, você disse para que eu lutasse contra ele, lute você agora."- Selene disse levando as mãos até a boca, se preparando para chorar.

"Não há mais para aonde fugir. A mente dele é tão fraca, diferente da sua... Mas relaxa, querida. Eu vou me acostumar com esse corpo, você vai se acostumar com esse corpo... Vou te dar um tempo pra esquecer que esse corpo já não mais pertence a esse lobo pelo qual você se apaixonou e uma vez superado essa perda, eu te farei minha novamente. Assim como eu fiz há alguns anos atrás, lembra, não é? Ainda escuto sua voz gritando meu nome, pedindo para que eu fudesse mais forte! Não se preocupe, dessa vez eu vou fazer mais forte, dessa vez eu vou fazer com que você não se esqueça jamais do que eu sou na sua vida e juntos nós vamos dominar a merda dessa terra e eu te ajudarei a voltar aos céus e então, querida... Seremos imbatíveis não apenas na cama." – ele disse, soltando uma risada maior do que a anterior em seguida ele caiu de quatro e virou novamente o rosto para Selene, seus olhos já não eram mais vermelhos.

"Raoul?"- ela perguntou se aproximando dele, ele a impediu.

"Ele é muito forte."- disse ele em um tom cansado. – "Você precisa impedir que ele continue, você precisa me matar." – disse ele e jogou para ela a arma que tinha em mãos. Ela olhou para arma no chão e a pegou.

"Eu não posso fazer isso."- respondeu ela em lagrimas.

"É a única saída."- disse ele ainda de quatro, respirando cansado. – "Luiz, tire todos do vilarejo. Uma vez eu morto outro lobo alfa vai surgir na primeira Lua Cheia e alguma coisa aconteceu ontem à noite e talvez Marōn já esteja na mente de todos os outros... Proteja seu povo e proteja Selene, por favor."- disse ele.

Luiz se aproximou de Selene que agora estava aos prantos, com as mãos tremulas enquanto segurava a arma em suas mãos. Ela chorava copiosamente vendo a imagem de seu marido daquela forma.

"Atire!"- Raoul gritou, juntando todas as forças que ainda tinha em si. Mas ela não podia, não conseguia. Raoul então se levantou e agora seus olhos eram novamente vermelhos, ele sorriu e Selene pôde ver que agora ele tinha total controle sobre o coro de seu marido. – "Não vai atirar, não é mesmo? Você me quer, eu sei que quer. E eu não vou te machucar."- disse ele fazendo uma cara de piedade pra ela. – "Eu preciso de você viva, pois caso o contrário eu morro."- ele disse.

"Ah é?"- disse ela rindo entre lagrimas. – "Então que tal isso?"- ela perguntou levando a arma em direção a sua cabeça e se preparando para puxar o gatilho, mas nunca o fez, Luiz tirou a arma de sua mão e no mesmo instante atirou em direção ao corpo de Raoul, gastando toda a munição que havia. Selene fechou os olhos logo no primeiro disparo e não viu quando o corpo de Raoul caiu no chão, na verdade ela nunca chegou a ver o marido morto, pois logo em seguida ela desmaiou e Luiz a levou dali. Ela só acordou horas depois em um hospital publico, onde Luiz a deixara. Levantou-se da cama e olhou para o quarto onde dividia com outras pessoas desconhecidas, ela estava sozinha.

Sabia exatamente o que havia acontecido com ela, olhou a camisola de hospital que usava, olhou para seus braços cheios de marcas ainda devido ao consumo de drogas e caminhou em direção a janela do quarto. Olhando para o céu estrelado e se deu conta do quanto então havia dormido. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e tudo o que havia acontecido com ela horas atrás voltou novamente a sua mente.

Ela deixou as lágrimas molhar o seu rosto e lembrou então das palavras de Marōn, enquanto ela vivesse ele viveria... E naquele momento ela estava disposta a dar a própria vida para que Raoul então pudesse viver, mas havia sido tão egoísta, passou agora a mão sobre a sua barriga e pediu desculpas ao seu bebê. Sabia que o que Luiz tinha feito era exatamente o que Raoul também faria, mas se o seu sacrifício significava então a morte definitiva do demônio, por que então não o fazer?

Lembrou então do acordo com o Senhor das Trevas, lembrou que ainda devia um coração a ele... Então ela olhou para o céu e talvez por coincidência ou destino, uma estrela cadente cruzou aquele mesmo céu e ela então fechou os olhos e fez um pedido silencioso: _"Me transforme em uma estrela." _– disse ela e pra quem ouvisse tal frase parecia que era só um pedido, mas para Selene, era seu ultimo sacrifício.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12 - Welcome to Storybrooke - Finale**

Selene sentiu uma luz a envolver e um vento forte tomar conta de todo o quarto, as luzes de repente se apagam e no mesmo instante que a luz se foi, ela também voltou e agora ali diante de Selene se encontrava Chandra. Todos no quarto dormiam, os que estavam acordados pareciam ignorar a presença da estrela. Selene caminhou até ela, a abraçou o mais forte que pôde e deixou suas lagrimas escorrerem pelo rosto. Chandra acariciou os cabelos loiros da deusa e lhe deu um beijo demorado na testa, a afastando logo em seguida e a pegando pela mão, observando então as marcas em seus braços. Chandra sentiu muita piedade pela deusa, mas não podia intervir, não era esse seu papel ali.

"Oh, Selene. Eu gostaria de fazer mais por você essa noite."- disse a estrela, levando uma de suas mãos ao rosto da deusa e secando suas lagrimas.

"Conceda meu pedido, Chandra. Ajude-me a dar um fim nesse demônio. Ele já me levou tudo..."- respondeu Selene e Chandra olhou a barriga da deusa, tocando nela por alguns instantes.

"E seu bebê? O que você fará com ele?"- perguntou Chandra.

"Bem, ele já perdeu o pai. Eu não tenho família alguma, o céu não a aceitará, o que mais eu posso fazer além de leva-la comigo para a morte?"

Chandra pareceu não gostar da resposta da deusa, fechou o cenho e pareceu pensar a respeito.

"O demônio não está morto ainda. Mas está adormecido. Acho que você não entendeu o que Raoul fez por você na noite passada, toda a preocupação que ele tinha por você, todo o amor que ele sentia por você foi provado quando ele permitiu que o Marōn o possuísse, tirando de você esse fardo. Mas Raoul é um ser especial, havia nele uma parte humana e uma selvagem... A selvagem tinha domínio de todos os lobisomens daquele clã e foi essa parte que Marōn dominou, é essa parte que ele ainda domina. Na primeira Lua cheia, assim que o novo alfa for escolhido, Marōn se revelará e eu tenho certeza que ele irá atrás de você... Ele te quer, porque você é chave que ele tem pra dominar o que ele crer que é dele por direito."

"Mas ele não me terá."

"Não. Nós não deixaremos. Não podemos parar a Lua Cheia, não podemos impedir que ele se mostre, mas podemos te proteger."

"Eu não preciso de proteção. Apenas me transforme em uma estrela e me leve para Rumplestiltskin e eu entregarei meu coração a ele e acabarei por fim essa maldição."

"Não é assim que as coisas funcionam, Selene."- disse Chandra e Selene já estava começando a ficar impaciente, por um lado era porque não via a hora de se livrar do demônio e por outra era porque seu corpo já dava sinais de que precisava novamente da droga. – "Ester lhe disse há anos atrás de que Rumplestiltskin só se lembraria de você e do acordo quando ele de fato precisar do coração."- continuou Chandra.

"E o que faz você pensar que ele não precisa?"- perguntou Selene aumentando o tom de voz. – "O que você sabe que eu ainda não sei?"

Chandra ficou em silencio, suspirou e então continuou a falar quando Selene gritou para que ela a respondesse.

"Eu só sei o que Ester me contou. Que a Floresta Encantada seria tomada por uma maldição. Que essa maldição traria aquela terra para esse mundo."

"Uma maldição? E minha filha? O que aconteceu com ela?"

"Sua filha está bem, não se preocupe com ela. A maldição foi quebrada há alguns meses atrás, alias, assim que o seu colar quebrou, a maldição foi quebrada."

"Eu devia ter ido exatamente no mesmo dia que ele se quebrou."- disse Selene caindo novamente em lagrimas, lembrando-se que se ela tivesse feito isso, provavelmente Raoul ainda estaria vivo.

"Selene você fez o que achava que era certo. Às vezes as coisas dão erradas quando seguimos nosso coração, mas isso não quer dizer que poderíamos ter feito de outra forma... Às vezes nós acertamos nosso caminho quando encontramos a dor."- respondeu Chandra, pegando novamente as mãos de Selene. – "Eu posso realizar seu desejo, posso te tornar uma estrela, mas você não pode voltar para o céu comigo... Mas eu posso fazer melhor, eu e minhas irmãs podemos te levar para a cidade onde Rumplestiltskin está agora e lá podemos te proteger. Alias, lá é o único lugar que podemos te proteger, uma vez lá você tem a opção de ir atrás de Rumplestiltskin e de esperar que ele precise de você e nesse meio tempo nós te daremos a proteção necessária. Espero que você entenda que seus reais inimigos são aqueles que te protegeram."

"Lobisomens."

"Exatamente. Criaremos um campo de força na cidade e isolaremos todos os lobisomens que estiverem lá, até que você possa..."

"Até que eu possa dar meu coração. Mas e se demorar anos? E se demorar uma eternidade?! Acha justo com os lobisomens?!"

"Não, eu não acho. Mas é isso ou te colocar em perigo e provavelmente a cidade inteira."

"Não podemos fazer de outra forma? Sei lá, eu não posso dar meu coração a outra pessoa e esperar que ele precise dele."

"Sinceramente eu não sei lhe dizer, mas façamos um trato: fique nessa terra tempo o suficiente para que seu bebê nasça. Vá atrás de Rumplestiltskin e o faça entender que ele precisa de você por amor e não por necessidade."

"Foi isso que ela disse, não foi? Que ele teria que aprender a me amar de graça. Eu jamais vou amar aquele homem, eu prefiro ter meu coração tirado de mim e esmagado."

"Ela não disse que você se apaixonaria por ele, disse que você seria a redenção que ele precisava. Não negue isso a uma alma cheia de escuridão."- completou Chandra. Selene levou sua mão à testa suada olhou em volta enquanto batia o pé no chão e olhou bem dentro dos olhos da estrela a sua frente.

"Eu vou morrer de qualquer forma! Eu vou perder outro filho! Eu não quero isso."

"Pode achar um lugar pra ele. Um alguém. Lembre-se que sua filha ainda está viva, talvez ela possa ajuda-la."

"Talvez ela possa ficar com meu filho."- disse Selene se sentindo mais aliviada, Chandra fez que sim com a cabeça.

"Talvez. Mas talvez outra pessoa precise mais de seu bebê do que ela."- respondeu Chandra. – "Devo te dizer que a princesinha do livro que Ester te mostrou há alguns anos atrás, virou uma Rainha e que a Rainha virou alguém frio, alguém cheio de dor, que permitiu que o mal se instalasse em seu coração, ela então virou a Rainha Má. Hoje, porém, ela tenta tirar o que sobrou da Rainha Má de seu coração..."

"Ester disse que alguém a ajudaria..."

"Mas isso ainda não aconteceu."

"Devo ter cuidado com ela?"

"Você deve ter cuidado com todos daquela cidade, Selene. É só isso que eu devo lhe dizer. O coração de uma estrela é algo que durante milhares de anos foi cobiçado naquela terra, esse tipo de coisa não se esquece. E outra coisa: darei-te o rumo que tens de seguir e você o seguirá sozinha, não poderemos mais te ajudar de nenhuma forma uma vez que você pouse e outra coisa: _**Não caia.**_ Uma estrela cadente chama muita atenção, pessoas fazem pedidos, pessoas de coração puro e de coração negro, os de coração negro jamais são atendidos. Porem os de coração puro são tão fortes que as vezes não controlamos em atende-los, sei que você esta muito fraca hoje, sei que talvez seja difícil de você se controlar. Mas tente, pois uma vez você caindo devido a um desejo, você é obrigada a faze-lo se tornar real e você não quer mais motivos para te prender nessa terra."

Selene confirmou com a cabeça que tinha entendido, porém não sabia como seriam as coisas na pratica. Seu corpo todo se iluminou, quando Chandra passou sua mão pelo seu rosto, ela fechou os olhos e sentiu todo o seu corpo levitar, sentiu quando Chandra a segurou pela mão e quando abriu os olhos estava no céu, vendo a cidade sob seus pés, o vento em seu rosto e o frio em toda a sua pele. Chandra a soltou então e o corpo de Selene, sobre a forma de uma estrela cadente cruzou aquela cidade, o oceano e por fim se encontrou então nos céus de Storybrooke.

E talvez alguém diga que foi o destino ou talvez Selene de fato não conseguisse controlar seu voo, mas quando por fim ela se preparou para descer alguém a impediu, um pedido, tão forte que a puxou para a terra antes mesmo dela se dar conta do que estava fazendo. Tudo que ela ouvia e sentia em sua mente era que alguém lá embaixo precisava e queria ser feliz e então o desejo ecoou em sua mente, tomou conta de seu corpo e de suas vontades e ela caiu exatamente na rua onde a garota que fez o pedido estava.

Selene olhou para o carro onde estava a garota, o carro estava completamente destruído e a garota não parecia nada bem. Selene se aproximou dela para ajuda-la, mas no mesmo instante Chandra apareceu ao seu lado e a impediu de continuar.

"Vá embora, se esconda e descanse, pela manha procure por Rumplestiltskin."- disse Chandra e Selene sentiu seu corpo sendo tomado novamente pelo desejo de consumir drogas, viu Chandra se aproximando da morena no chão, com o rosto coberto por sangue e viu quando a estrela passou a mão pelo rosto dela e uma luz tomou conta de todo o seu corpo.

"O que vai acontecer com ela?"

"É um lobisomem."- respondeu Chandra preocupada. – "Não sei quantos mais deles tem aqui, mas os deixarei nesse mesmo coma. Até que você possa ir embora."

"Ela ficará bem?"- perguntou Selene e Chandra fez que sim a com a cabeça, Selene então se transformou em um lobo e correu em direção à floresta. Algumas horas depois sua vida mudaria e não só a dela, como a da garota no acidente, a de sua filha que anos antes ela deixara nesse mundo e a da pequena princesa que agora não passava de uma Rainha com o coração quebrado que apenas aguardava a chance de ser feliz novamente.


End file.
